


Crystals in Bloom

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: The Garden Flowers [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Buglets, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, So much fluff you might explode., insecticons as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker leaned against the window casing of the tower they lived in. The city stretched out below in the dim light of the sun that Cybertron was currently orbiting. Sideswipe was late. Very, very late. Normally he would not worry, but the other side of the bond felt funny. Full of excitement, then chagrin, and finally stretched unbearably thin. Sunstreaker rubbed his chest plating. It did not hurt, not precisely, but it felt bad...odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystals in Bloom

Sunstreaker leaned against the window casing of the tower they lived in. The city stretched out below in the dim light of the sun that Cybertron was currently orbiting. Sideswipe was late. Very, very late. Normally he would not worry, but the other side of the bond felt funny. Full of excitement, then chagrin, and finally stretched unbearably thin. Sunstreaker rubbed his chest plating. It did not hurt, not precisely, but it felt bad...odd. 

Sideswipe was always getting into trouble, it had become an expected part of their life, and some part of Sunstreaker could understand. Sideswipe always liked to have fun and would funnel his sensations back to Sunstreaker so that his brother could know what it felt like to race as fast as he could or the way it felt to pull of a prank and get away with it. 

Things Sunstreaker would never feel for himself. Sunstreaker sighed and let himself slump against the back of his hover chair. He had onlined with his twin but unlike Sideswipe, his frame had not formed properly. His protoform in his lower half had miswired connections that left him unable to walk or stand. It wasn’t something that could be fixed, not for Knock Out’s lack of trying. His sparkling-hood had been filled with a series of surgeries, and they had helped to some extent. He could walk with the help of crutches, but it took so much out of him. He still could not transform on his own. His transformation cog was just as glitched at the rest of him, but his carrier would manually transform him twice a decacycle to ensure those joints did not seize up. It was...humiliating.

He hunched in on himself, and rubbed at his chest plates, moaning softly as the feeling increased to a steady ache.

“Sunstreaker?” 

“I’m here, papa. Did the Enforcers call about Sides? Is he in trouble again?” 

Knock Out hovered in the doorway, swaying from side to side, and looking distressed in a way that Sunstreaker had rarely seen him. 

“Creator?” 

“He’s been kidnapped. They don’t know where he is.” He shook his helm, “He was taken through a spacebridge.” 

“No...he’s coming home. I can still feel him. He’s coming home.” 

“You can still feel him?! Thats good! At least we know he is alright. Does it feel like he is hurt or injured?”

“No. It is like our bond is stretched really thin. All I can tell is that the bond is still there.” 

Knock Out sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “That is comforting enough to know that. We will just have to hope the Enforcers find him soon.”

He could feel his creators spark close to his, only living metal separating them, and that calmed him more than anything else. “Why would anyone take him?” Sunstreaker mumbled against Knock Out’s plating. 

“I don’t know, sparkling. I really don’t know. He said he would stay out of trouble. I don’t know why he acts out so much. I’ve done the best that I can for the both of you.” 

Sunstreaker felt guilty at that. His creator had. He could have aborted the both. Most mechs would have given the state of things when Knock Out found out he was even carrying. They were a burden, each in their own way, but surprisingly Knockout never claimed them to be. 

He knew that things hadn’t been easy for his carrier. Neither he nor his brother had ever met his sire. They had heard of him though. It seemed as though everyone knew about Breakdown who had apparently been revered by the vehicons and eradicons of the Decepticons before falling at the hands of a horrific alien species on a world so terrible it was off limits 

Knock Out had had no idea he was even carrying until after his mate had been lost. It was only when he delivered the sparklings he had carried that anyone had realized that he was carrying twins. He had not consumed enough minerals for two sparklings and Sunstreaker’s condition was a result of that lack of material. 

He had ended up being a doting creator, which seemed to surprise the mechs that did visit. Doting and strict in his own way. He did not like Sunstreaker leaving their home unless he was with him, but Sideswipe ran wild. 

Sunstreaker clung to him, and shook. “Is he really missing? Are you sure?” 

“I am, they commed me at work,” Knock Out said and rubbed Sunstreaker’s back gently. “First Aid is covering for me right now.” 

Sunstreaker hunched his shoulders, “What are we going to do?”

“There is not much we can do, darling. Wait, and hope.” 

Sunstreaker’s trembling renewed, “You can’t...you can’t talk to someone up high? I know you know mechs---” 

Knock Out snorted, “Sunstreaker...” 

“You have to know someone! Someone from the war or before! They-” 

His carrier moved a servo over his mouth to quiet him. “I don’t have any favors left to call in. The current Council is not the friendliest towards mechs like me. Neutrals don’t trust any mech who took a side. The Autobot representatives right now don’t trust any former Decepticons and the Decepticons consider me a traitor for surrendering at the final battle.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Knock Out, uncertain at how he felt knowing his creator was as helpless as he was. His creator had been able to fix everything short of letting him walk. 

“What’s going to happen then?” He whispered. “No one is going to help him?” 

“We are going to have to let the enforcer’s to their job, love.”

“What if they don’t find him?” Sunstreaker whimpered at the thought. What would he do without his brother? How would he ever manage? 

Knock Out finally pulled away, but stayed kneeling in front of him, “Would you like to help me with dinner?” 

“Ambulon is coming over still?” 

Knock Out nodded, “Do you mind?” 

“No, I don’t mind, creator. You really like him, don’t you?” 

“I do. He reminds me of your sire a bit.” 

Sunstreaker looked at him in surprise. “He does?” 

Knock Out nodded. “He cared about everyone, just like...like Breakdown. It is what makes him such an amazing ward manager.” 

Sunstreaker gave his carrier a small smile. “I am glad you like him.” 

Knock Out smiled back, pressing a kiss to his creation’s helm. “Me too. Did you need anything that Bob couldn’t do or get for you?” 

“Hugs,” Sunstreaker said, and smiled when Knock Out crossed the room to where Bob was sleeping in his little berth. He picked up the little insecticon and put him into Sunstreaker’s arms. 

The Insecticon yawned, and clicked his mandibles. He blinked up at Sunstreaker and nuzzled against him, falling back into recharge. Bob was the best of pets. He pet the Insecticon, and felt his frayed nerves began to calm, and his frame relax. 

“Thank you carrier,” Sunstreaker said and hugged the Insecticon tightly. 

“You are welcome. Come and help me when you feel up to it.” 

“Just give me a few kliks.” 

Sunstreaker cuddled Bob in his lap, lightly petting his antenna to make the small insecticon chirr happily in his recharge. Sunstreaker smiled at his silly bug, whispering, “Good boy, Bob. Good boy.” 

Sleepy optics onlined briefly and Bob gave a full body wiggle of joy before returning to recharge. Sunstreaker chuckled and began to maneuver his hoverchair to assist his carrier in preparing dinner. 

The apartment was mostly open except for their rooms to make it easier for Sunstreaker to maneuver. The kitchen was on the far end of the communal room. Knock Out was already puttering about, and preparing crystal jellies. Sunstreaker’s lips curled, “You are making my favourite.” 

“Would you like to help?” 

“Please!” 

Knock Out place the bowl and the pan on the table. “There you go.” 

“Thanks, papa,” Sunstreaker said as he began to roll the jelly into neat little balls and place it on the pan to cure. He snuck a couple when he knew his carrier wasn’t looking. 

“I was thinking an oil cake too, how does that sound?” Knock Out asked, and rummaged through the pantry to find the ingredients. “I think I’m going to have to send Quickmix out shopping when he comes back next sol.” 

“That sounds nice. Don’t forget Quillflick comes tomorrow as well. My lessons should last most of the sol so Quickmix won’t have to stay and keep an optic on me.” 

Knock Out gave his creation a thoughtful look. “That’s true. I’ll see if there are any other chores that might take him out of the tower since Quillflick will be here. Might as well take care of it all while he is out and about.” 

Sunstreaker nodded. “Do you think there will be any word from the Enforcers by then? Should we let the school know that Sideswipe might miss a few sols?” 

“I will take care of it, don’t worry your processor over it,” Knock Out said, and placed the ingredients for the oil cake on the table. “It’s going to work out.” 

“You don’t sound very convinced, creator.” Sunstreaker finally said, and held up the finished tray of jellies for Knock Out to take. 

“I’m just worried. Your brother has a knack for getting himself into bad positions. And...I just don’t know what is going on.” The red mech’s shoulders sagged. “I’m terrified for him, but dwelling on it isn’t going to do any of us any good.” He put the jellies into the oven to cure and turned back to Sunstreaker. “I know I’m not the best creator---I really know I am, but---”

“Oh, papa. Stop it. You are. You love us.” 

Knock Out gave him a brittle smile, “I do.” He vented hard, “Sometimes you remind me so much of your sire. You’re so strong.” 

Sunstreaker looked at his carrier and gave a sad smile. “I wish that I could have known him.” 

Knock Out came over and wrapped Sunstreaker in a hug, waking Bob up in the process. “He would have loved you and your brother so much and spoiled you rusty. Maybe if he had-” 

Knock Out cut himself off but Sunstreaker knew what he had been about to say. ‘Maybe if he had survived, Sunstreaker wouldn’t be stuck in the hoverchair; maybe Sunstreaker would have been out racing and playing with Sideswipe instead of stuck at home all the time’.

He wouldn't be a broken thing.

It hurt, but it had settled down into a dull ache. His optics stung, but he fought it. He was nearly an adult. He shouldn't cry like a sparkling. 

Bob whined between them, wiggling up and trying to insinuate himself into their embrace. Sunstreaker couldn’t help but laugh. It broke the melancholy that threatened to burst from him. “Silly bug,” he chided. 

Knock Out leaned away, and smiled faintly. “Come on, help me make this cake.” 

Sunstreaker moved his chair next to the counter and passed the ingredients to his carrier as he asked for them, slipping bits to Bob on his lap who wiggled and turned in circles in buggy joy. 

Knock Out sighed and shook his helm but let Sunstreaker sneak the bits and focused on making their fuel. It was so quiet without Sideswipe there. Normally he was regaling them with the doings of his day. 

The Oil cake slowly came together. Knock Out coated it in silver sprinkles, and finally set it in the oven to cure along with the jellies and set the time. He cleaned up the counter top, and went to the cooling unit to pull out a cube of Sunstreaker’s medicated energon. 

Sunstreaker drank the small cube down, and curled his nose in disgust. The stuff tasted vile. It was thick, and syrupy and always felt like it caught in his intake. 

Knock Out smiled, “Well, we have the afternoon to ourselves, what would you like to do, sparkling?” 

“I don’t know. I kinda feel ill.” 

“You’re worrying, I know. But making yourself sick isn’t going to make Sideswipe come back any faster.” 

Sunstreaker hunched in on himself, “I know. I just wish he was here and we could go out.” 

“We could go up to the roof if you want,” Knock Out offered.

That at least was appealing. Sunstreaker liked the little garden that had been cultivated on the roof. Sometimes he would even see the other mechs that lived in their building up there. “I would like that.” 

Knock Out smiled, “Good. We have two joors before Ambulon arrives for supper. Do you need me to grab your mesh?” 

“I’m fine, creator.” Sunstreaker said and ruffled Bob’s antenna. “I’m not made of crystal.” 

Knock Out laughed and pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s helm. “I know. I love you though and want you to be comfortable. Let’s go see the garden. I heard one of the other tenants saying a lillieth might be nesting in one of the crystal formations.” 

Sunstreaker perked up, “Really? Did they say which one?” 

The native wildlife was slow to return following the end of the war. Lillieths were impossible fragile avians that sang by vibrating their crystal frames in hauntingly beautiful melodies. 

“A Vosian Violet...I believe. We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” 

“I’d love to get an image capture of one. They would make a good subject for painting,” Sunstreaker said, and immediately felt guilty. His brother was missing and he was worrying about his paintings. 

“No frowns,” Said Knock Out as he pushed Sunstreaker’s hover chair towards the entryway, and out into the hall. The lift wasn’t far. Sunstreaker stared out at the far wall of the lift that was a full length window, and watched the city below. It was huge, and he had barely seen any of it. He had seen image captures of when it was being built, but he was far too small when the construction was going on about them to remember it. “Where do you think he is, papa? I mean, Sides. He doesn’t feel scared. He feels excited.” 

“Earth… I think they are on Earth.” 

“Why?” 

“I wish I knew,” Knock Out said, his reflection showing his frown to Sunstreaker. 

“You liked Earth.” 

Knock Out hummed, “I loved it, and I hated it. There were a lot of good memories there, and the worse as well.” 

When the lift stopped, Knock Out wheeled Sunstreaker’s hoverchair out and towards the center of the garden where a small solvent fountain flowed musically on its way. Sunstreaker looked around, trying to determine what had changed since he had been up here last. 

He paused when he realised that he heard something new. Looking back he saw his carrier talking with one of their neighbors and decided to investigate. Perhaps there was a new wind chime in the garden. 

When he moved his chair however towards the sound, Bob suddenly lept off of his lap and raced ahead of him. “Bob! Get back here you daft bug!” 

Bob chirped excitedly, showing little heed to Sunstreaker’s agitation. “BOB! Get back here! Papa! Bob ran off,” Sunstreak shook in his chair. 

“Shhh....calm down. I will go get him,” Knock Out said, but stopped when he saw a little mech coming back towards then holding Bob in his arms. 

“I think you might have lost something,” The mech said. Really a mechling. He looked Sunstreaker’s age, or younger. Bob wiggled excitedly in the mechlings arms, chirring and chirping. 

Sunstreaker sighed and held out his arms. “Thank you. I have no idea why he did that. He is usually so well behaved.” 

The mechling smiled, “He probably smelled Button.” 

Sunstreaker looked at the mech curiously, “Button? Who is Button?” 

A second set of chirps and chirrs was heard and a small bug peered up at Sunstreaker from next to his hover chair. Sunstreaker shuttered his optics in surprise, he had never seen another Insecticon before. 

The mech chuckled as he passed Bob to Sunstreaker before picking up the other bug. “This is Button. I think your friend wanted to meet mine.” 

Sunstreaker stared at the mechling, and at the little insecticon. “I’ve never seen another one before.” 

“Oh, they are rather uncommon, but they are one of the more popular comfort pets. I’m Prism, by the way. I live on the floor below this one. You’re Knock Out, right? My creators talk about you. And your creations...but mostly you. And what’s your name?” Pism asked, and stared at Sunstreaker intently. 

“Sunstreaker,” the yellow mech blurted out. He rarely got to talk to anyone his own age, aside from his brother. 

Prism smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Sunstreaker. I take it from what you were yelling your pet is named Bob?” 

Sunstreaker nodded, petting Bob absently. “Yes, his name is Bob. I’m sorry if he disturbed you. I was distracted, I thought I heard a new wind chime and must have let go of him.” 

Prism shifted nervously, “A wind chime? I didn’t see one.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “Odd. I thought I heard music. Hmm, you didn’t see a lillieth did you? My carrier said that someone had spotted one in the garden.” 

“No, I haven’t seen anything, but I wasn’t really looking for one either. I think you actually might have heard me. I was practicing.” 

“He was playing the electro-harp,” Knock Out said, and looked Prism up and down. “Right?” 

Prism squirmed under the red mech’s regard, “Yes. My creators insist.” 

Knock Out raised a brow plate. “Not surprising,” he said and wheeled Sunstreaker over to one of the benches, and sat down. 

Prism bristled, “What does that mean.” 

“Only that they are traditionalists.” 

Sunstreaker looked back at the other young mech, “I think you sounded really good from what I heard.” 

Prism looked down, his sensor panels fluttering quickly as he shyly peeked up at Sunstreaker, “You...really think so?” 

Sunstreaker shyly looked down at Bob, “Well, uh, yeah. It was really pretty. If you..you weren’t done, I’d like to hear more.” 

Prism hugged Button hard enough to make his bug chirr uneasily, “Um, I wasn’t quite done. If you don’t mind. Some people don’t like when I practice near them.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I don’t mind.” 

“I’m really not very good at all,” Prism said uneasily, and glanced at Knock Out. “Do you mind if he sits with me a bit?” 

“I’m not sure...” Knock Out said. 

“Papa, I’ll be fine.” 

Knock Out pursed his lips, “Fine. I will leave you up here, but you need to comm me the minute you are ready to leave.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

Knock Out looked uneasy at the prospect of leaving Sunstreaker alone. “Fine. Just be careful. I will be down in our flat.” 

“Thank you, papa.” 

Sunstreaker turned back to the other mechling. “Do you attend the school near here? Do you know my brother? His name is Sideswipe?” 

Prism shuttered his optics and shook his helm, “No, I don’t. My creators hired a private tutor for me. When I was first starting school several of the other sparklings were too rough around me. My sensor panels are delicate and I have a plating condition that makes my armor a little brittle. After my sensor panel got dislocated, my creators stopped sending me.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “My carrier arranged a tutor for me too. I wish I could go to school like other mechlings. Sides makes it sound so exciting.” 

“I found it overwhelming. There were so many younglings, and they were always so loud. And they hurt me, so maybe I’m biased. I liked the classes though, and the library. It was so big and so quiet. But they didn’t like me...because...you know...I don’t think they like mecha that are different.” Button wiggled in Prism’s arms whining until the mech cuddled him, petting his plating softly. 

Prism sat down on the bench close to Sunstreaker, “Does your carrier stay home with you?” 

“He’s off every four sols and stays with me. Otherwise he works really long hours at the hospital.” 

Prism looked surprised at Sunstreaker’s words. “Really? I had no idea. Which hospital does he work at? Primus’ Mercy?” 

Sunstreaker frowned, he knew the hospitals around Iacon from his carriers rants. Primus’ Mercy was apparently on the shadier side of town. Occasionally his carrier had to help out there. Knock Out was often pensive when he returned. When Sideswipe asked, their carrier said he had seen mechs he knew from before. 

“No, Carrier works at Iacon General. He helps out with specialty cases at a lot of the other hospitals though.” 

“Oh. Really? My carrier said that he worked at Primus’ Mercy. How odd.” 

Sunstreaker made a little growling noise, “He’s wrong. That hospital is in the slums. He just doesn’t like us. So he thinks horrible stuff like that,” Sunstreak snapped, and then stiffened, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” 

“It’s okay. Sometimes my creators are snobs...I guess. My uncle Jazz says so, and he lives with Mirage...so I guess that is something. He’s not really my uncle, but he’s like one. He’s best friends with my sire. Have you ever met them?” 

Sunstreaker shook his helm slowly, “No...we aren’t their kind of mecha. I don’t think so anyway.” 

“That’s too bad.” 

“Yeah. What about your creators? What do they do? Aside from wanting you to play the electro-harp.” 

Prism smiled, “My carrier stays home with me. He teaches me things that the tutor doesn’t like the electro-harp, calligraphy and crystal arrangement. My Sire…” Prism hesitated slightly and looked at Button in his arms. “My Sire is Enforcer Commissioner Prowl.” 

“Oh,” Sunstreaker said, optics going wide. He had heard of that mech, and not in a good way. “I’ve heard of him. My brother has complained about him that is.” Sunstreaker wilted, and held on tightly to Bob, “My brother is in trouble a lot.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, I think...I don’t know what to think. My brother can’t stay out of trouble and now he is missing.” 

“Missing? What do you mean?” 

Sunstreaker looked down and hugged Bob as he chirred with concern. “We found out a little while ago. Sideswipe is missing. He was last seen with a pair of Enforcers going through a space bridge. No one knows where he is. All my carrier was told was that the Enforcers are looking for them.” 

“Oh...wow...that is horrible. So very horrible. I’m sorry to hear that,” he hugged his own little insecticon. “Do you want me to talk to my father to see if he will tell me anything.” 

“I doubt he would tell you anything. Usually that sort of thing is confidential, I think. I’m just really worried, and kinda...hurt. He hadn’t tried to talk to me through the twin bond. He’s mostly cut me off. It feel weird and stretched thin. He is...enjoying himself though,” Sunstreaker scowled. “He’s probably just ran away and forgot about me.” 

The other mechling reached out and lightly touched one of Sunstreaker’s shoulders. “I’m sure he hasn’t. I would bet that the Enforcers find him soon and he will be home before you know it.” 

Sunstreaker sighed, “I hope that you are right. I miss him already. I don’t like the way that our bond feels now, it is like it is too tight.” 

Prism looked down at Button in his arms. “It doesn’t sound very nice at all. I’m sorry you’ve had to worry about him. It must be horrible.” 

Sunstreaker shrugged, “Yeah. Pretty depressing. Story of my existence.” He sat back in his chair, and tried not to sulk. “Do you think you could play the harp for me?” he asked suddenly.

“I’m really not very good.” 

“You sounded good before. Please.” 

Prism blushed but set Button next to him on the bench and pulled a small electro harp from his subspace. Sunstreaker sighed as Prism began to slowly play the tune he heard before. It was so pretty, delicate like the mechling playing it. 

Before he knew it, he was halfway into a recharge cycle. He awoke when Bob chirred loudly from his lap and he looked up to see his carrier giving him a soft smile. “Come on, Sunstreaker. Let’s get you home. You’ve been out here too long again, your paint is going to start fading.” 

He would have protested, but he was far too exhausted. “Good sol, Prism. I hope I can see you here again.” 

The other youngling gave him a little smile in return, “Good sol, Sunstreaker. I hope so as well.” 

And with that Knock Out rolled him away, and Sunstreaker let recharge engulf him.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker awoke early the next sol. He loved the days when his tutors came. It was always a welcome change from the monotony. 

“Good morning, Sunstreaker. Are you ready to get into the washrack,” Quickmix asked as the mech came bustling in. 

“Yes please.” 

“Would you like to try to walk there this morning?” 

Sunstreaker sighed, “If you think it’s necessary.” 

Quickmix gave him a smile and nodded, “You are supposed to try at the very least. Now, I’ll be right next to you if you need to catch your balance, alright?” 

Sunstreaker nodded as he set Bob down on the floor next to his berth. Bob chirred encouragingly from the floor, looking up at Sunstreaker expectantly. Quickmix gently lifted Sunstreaker up off the berth and slowly lowered him onto his peds.

“Ready, Sunstreaker? I’m going to let go.” 

Sunstreaker braced himself as Quickmix let go and his felt his legs wobble as he tried to get his balance. Very slowly he shifted his weight and slide one ped forward a small bit and repeated the process while Bob crooned next to him with encouragement.

It hurt. Each step was a trial, but the made it into the washrack, and Quickmix helped him maneuver into the seat in front of the washrack. He was panting, his vents labouring to suck in air to cool his frame. 

“You did so good,” Quickmix praised. “Just rest for a moment. Do you want a soak after we get you cleaned up?”

“Please.” He leaned back and offlined his optics, only cracking them open when he felt Bob pawing at his plating. 

Sunstreaker chuckled when he saw Bob’s detailing brush in the insecticons’ mandibles. He took the brush and patted his lap invitingly. Bob chirped with joy and scrambled up onto Suntreaker’s lap before turning his back to his master. 

Sunstreaker smiled and began to carefully clean Bob’s tiny wings, laughing at the way Bob wiggled and chirred with pleasure at the cleaning. 

At last he set the brush to the side and just gave Bob a small cuddle. “There you go Bob, all clean.” 

“And so are you, I think,” Quickmix said. “Are you ready for your soak?”

“Yes,” Sunstreaker said, and sighed when Quickmix lifted him up easily, and carried both him and Bob to the waiting solvent. Quickmix set him inside the water and on the seat built into the side. Bob chirped excitedly, and jumped off of Sunstreaker cannonballing into the pool of water. 

Sunstreaker giggled as they were both splashed by the exuberant bug. “He’s always so happy to get clean.” Bob paddled around, clicking excitedly, and wiggled back into Sunstreaker’s lap. 

He looked up at Sunstreaker and wiggled before swimming in a small circle while clicking and chirping. Sunstreaker chuckled, “I know what you want, Bob. Hang on, Quickmix will get it for you.” 

Quickmix chuckled and reached down next to the soak’s edge and tossed something into the solvents while Bob chirred up at Sunstreaker. At the sound of the splash, Bob turned and squealed at the sight of the bobbing toy. With a leap off of Sunstreaker’s lap, Bob charged at the toy. 

Bob caught the brought yellow toy in his mandibles and made the toys squeak loudly as he brought it back to Sunstreaker and dropped it in his lap. He wiggled around until Sunstreaker threw the rubber ducky again, and scrambled as fast as his little limbs could paddle. 

“I don’t think he ever gets tired of this,” Sunstreaker said and threw the toy again once Bob had retrieved it again. 

“Probably not,” Quickmix smiled. “He’s such a good little sprocket, aren’t you Bob?” 

That earned a happy yip from Bob, and an excited splash as he dropped the wet toy, and a good deal of solvent at Quickmix’s peds.

Quickmix picked up the rubber ducky and tossed it again, leading to Bob charging after it again. Sunstreaker let himself slide further into the solvent and could feel the grit under his armor being flushed out. It so good getting completely clean. 

Bob bounced and splashed with his toy, enjoying himself thoroughly. He brought his toy to Sunstreaker and squeaked it over and over triumphantly. “It seems that Bob has conquered the terrible water monster, Sunstreaker.” 

Sunstreaker smiled at Quickmix’s words. “Indeed. I am safe in my bath once again. Good boy, Bob. Good Boy.” 

Bob wiggled, snuggling up to Sunstreaker, and purring. 

“You are the best bug, my favourite bug,” Sunstreaker continued to praise him, and smile widely. He pulled Bob close, and hugged him. If anything the purring grew louder. “Best bug,” Sunstreaker murmured. 

“Are you ready to get out?” Quickmix said. 

Sunstreaker nodded, “I am. Pretty sure Bob is done too.” Bob purred and nuzzled Sunstreaker’s stomach lovingly. 

Quickmix carefully lifted Sunstreak up and out of the solvent and onto the nearby bench to dry off. As Quickmix helped dry Sunstreaker off, Sunstreaker cocooned Bob in a small towel of his own. Bob curled up in his towel for a needed nap after his adventure in the solvent soak. Sunstreaker smiled and shook his helm at the sight of the napping insecticon. 

“Wore himself out again, I take it?” 

“It would seem so,” Sunstreaker said. His lips curled into a smile, “He’s such a good pet.” 

“You are very lucky to have him,” Quickmix agreed. “Now, lets get you dried off. Quillflick will be here soon, and we both know he doesn’t like for you to be late for your lesson.”

“I know.” Sunstreaker grunted, “I wish we could call it off. I really just...I’m so worried for Sides.” 

“Oh, bitty, we all are. I’m sure he will come out of it okay. Kid has more lives than a cybercat.” 

“I hope so. I miss him so much already. I am still getting nothing through our bond but at least it is still there.” 

“Take comfort in that at least. I am sure he will be back in no time.” 

Sunstreaker wished he could be as sure. He missed his twin so badly. “Is Inkpot still coming today?” 

“Yes, he is. Later in the sol. You should have time for a recharge nap after Quillflick.” 

Sunstreaker gave Quickmix an annoyed look, “I’m not a sparkling.” 

“No, but I won’t have you over-exerting, and stressing your frame out. Knock Out said to be sure you took one this aftersol,” the housekeeper said. “I will do my job, bitlet.” 

“I’m not a bitlet.” 

Quickmix snorted, “You will always be a bitlet to me. And you will always be one to your carrier.” 

Sunstreaker snorted and turned his helm away. He would have protested except that he knew that he would in fact likely need the rest before his art lesson. He was always so tired and would need to rest to be able to enjoy his lesson with Inkpot.

Quickmix seemed to realize he had won and carried Sunstreaker out into the main room where his hoverchair sat waiting. 

Quickmix carefully set him in the chair, and helped him arrange his legs, and lock them in place. “I think we should do your protoform massage tomorrow.” 

Sunstreaker groaned. The physical therapy was the worse. He knew how important it was, but it hurt, and left him sore for days. Even when Quickmix helped him through the exercises it hurt. The mech was far more gentle than Knock Out. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes, Sunny. We have to,” Quickmix said and tucked a mesh around Sunstreaker’s legs. “We must. This is not something you can get out of.” 

Sunstreaker sighed, resigned that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of it. He looked down at Bob in his lap, still in his recharge nap, little buggy legs twitching as he dreamed. He moved his hoverchair towards the table he used as a desk and began arranging his supplies as he preferred them. 

Quickmix nodded, “Do you see anything you need? Once Quillflick arrives, I am heading out to run errands while he teaches.” 

Sunstreaker shook his helm, “I think I have everything. If I need anything, hopefully Bob will be awake by then.” 

Quickmix patted Sunstreaker on the shoulder. “I’m sure he will be. I won’t be gone too long, and I will have lunch ready at the normal time.” 

“Thank you,” Sunstreaker said, and gave his caretaker a little smile. “Can we have the crystal cake that was leftover from dinner last sol?” Dinner with Ambulon had not been nearly as bad as he had feared it would be. The mech truly seemed to like his creator, and didn’t seem to be put out that Knock Out had creations. The same could not be said for the other mechs that his creator had dated...none of them had lasted long. Knock Out always made it clear from the beginning that they were a package deal and he would always put his creations first. On one servo, Sunstreaker was pleased that his creator was so devoted. On the other...he hated seeing Knock Out alone. It was so clear to Sunstreaker that his carrier was lonely. It hurt to see him hurt. 

Quickmix laughed, “I don’t think crystal cake is an appropriate breakfast. I’ll leave some slices out for you and Quillflick to have as a snack later on.” 

Sunstreaker smiled at the thought of having a break with the delicious cake. He looked down at Bob in his lap, “And a small piece for Bob. We wouldn’t want him to feel left out.” 

“Of course not! Bob can have a small piece of his own.” 

“Thank you,” Sunstreaker said, and continued to pet Bob. 

The door chime sounded, and Quickmix went off to answer it. He came back after a few kliks with Quillflick in tow. 

“Are you ready for you lesson?” Quillflick asked. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Did you finish the assignments I left you?” 

Sunstreaker nodded and offered the datapad with the assignment to his tutor. Quillflick took it and read through the essays, “Good, good. It seems like you have a good grasp on the subject.” 

“Thank you, Quillflick. What subject shall we cover this sol?” 

Quillflick smiled. “This sol we will revisit geography. We will cover the cities of the Hydrax Plateau and their products before moving on to Praxus and its surroundings.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Will we cover their famed gardens?” 

Quillflick nodded, “Of course, the gardens are one of their main attraction in the city and their crystal workers are famed for their skill.” 

Sunstreaker nodded easily. He had always wanted to see the gardens there, but his carrier could not take the time off of work to take him there. Learning about it was still entertaining. “Do you have image captures? Do you think you could leave them for me so I could paint them...sir?

“Of course,” he said and activated the holo projector. “Now, back to the lesson, Sunstreaker.” 

“Yes, sir.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker looked up from his work on his latest painting, Inkpot beside him looking up as well. Sunstreaker smiled at the sight of his creator coming in. “Welcome home, Carrier!” 

“How are your lessons going?” 

Sunstreaker looked at his painting and then back to his carrier, “I started a new painting. Quillflick covered geography today and had image captures of Praxus. He left a few of the Praxian Crystal Gardens.” 

Knock Out walked over and looked at the painting his creation had started. “It is beautiful. You have taught him much, Inkpot.” 

Inkpot smiled slightly, “It is a nice change to have such a talented and eager student. Most of my students are either not interested in creating works of art in any medium or think that they have more talent than they truly possess.” 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm in embarrassment. “Thank you, sir. I’m not really that talented.” 

Inkpot laughed, “Yes, you really are. I would not mind perhaps showing you work at a few galleries...if you have no objection.” 

Sunstreaker looked to his carrier, completely flustered by the suggestion, “Papa...what do you think?” 

“I think that it sounds like an excellent opportunity.” 

Inkpot nodded, “I’ll take my leave then. Try to finish up those last few paintings, Sunstreaker. I think those are the ones I will send to the galleries. You did a very good job capturing the images of the gardens here in Iacon as well as Praxus.” 

As his art teacher left, Sunstreaker smiled up at his carrier before his smile slowly slipped away. “Is there any word from the Enforcers? Did they find anything?” 

Knock Out slid into the seat that Inkpot had vacated. “Nothing yet. Or at least they aren’t telling us anything yet.” 

Sunstreaker’s shoulders hunched, “Are they even looking?”

“Yes, they are,” Knock Out said, “The case has been assigned to Jazz by the council. Yes it’s grabbed their attention, what with the unauthorized spacebridge use. He wants me to meet him tomorrow to go over information about Sideswipe.” He wilted. “I’m sorry Sunstreaker.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, papa.”

“I’ve failed you both,” Knock Out whispered. 

Sunstreaker moved his hoverchair next to his carrier and wrapped his arms around him. “Never. You have never failed us. Sides will come home.” 

Sunstreaker was surprised when Knock Out squeezed him tightly. “Oh sparkling. Sparkling. I wish I could have done better for both of you. I should have reined in Sideswipe more, been firmer with him. If I had been, he might still be with us. If I had better, you might have-” 

“You did nothing wrong. Sides and I wanted for nothing. You can’t blame yourself.” 

“How can I not?” Knock Out clung to him, vents heaving. 

Sunstreaker held on, and pet Knock Out’s back until his ventilations evened out. “You’ve done the best you could, carrier. You love us, and that is more than a lot of sparklings get.” 

Knock out vented, “You are so good. I wish things had been different. I wish I could have taken you to Earth.” 

“I bet it would have been beautiful. I’m sure Sideswipe would love it and so would Bob.” 

Sunstreaker looked down at his pet in his lap, and smiled. “Bob always loves new places and bringing me new things.” 

Knock Out laughed slightly, “That is true. Why don’t we go up to the garden again. You seemed to recharge better after heading up last evening.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I would like that. Quickmix isn’t home yet and we have plenty of left-overs from your date with Ambulon. There is even plenty of crystal cake left.” 

Knock Out smiled, and kissed Sunstreaker’s cheek, “An impromptu picnic then?” 

Sunstreaker smiled back, “Please.” 

“Just give me a klik,” Knock Out said and went to the kitchen. He gathered the food and a basket to put them in before returning to Sunstreaker. “Ready, darling?” 

“Yes, papa, and so is Bob.” 

“Good,” Knock Out said. He placed the basket in Sunstreaker’s lap, and pushed the hover chair out the door.

Sunstreaker smiled as they headed out into the hall and onto the elevator. Soon they were out in the garden and Knock Out carefully guided Sunstreaker’s hoverchair to an isolated alcove set by a niche boasting a small fountain. 

“Does this suit you, Sunny?” 

Sunstreaker smiled at the nickname, “I like it. Bob seems to like it too.” 

Knock Out spread a mesh blanket on the ground and help Sunstreaker out of his hover chair to sit down on the soft mesh. 

“Just relax. I will get your food,” He carefully brought out the small containers of supplies, and carefully set them on the blanket. He cut Sunstreaker a piece of the crystal roll and passed it over to his creation. 

Sunstreaker smiled and accepted the snacks. “This is lovely. I can’t think of a better end to such a wonderful sol.” 

Knock Out smiled as well, “I agree. It seems Bob agrees too.” 

Bob chirred and chirped as he raced in circles underneath Sunstreaker’s servos, hopeful for a few dropped crumbs. Knock Out chuckled and placed a small piece of the crystal roll before Bob. Bob gave a small war shriek and leapt onto the sweet, burying his faceplates in the goodie.

Sunstreaker snickered, “Can’t say he is not enthusiastic,”

“No, you definitely can’t,” Knock Out grinned and watched the little insecticon dig in. “How was your session with Quillflick?” 

Sunstreaker shrugged, “Information overload, but that is normal enough. He left a stack of assignments and said he would be back on the usual sol. He said I’m progressing well, and he wants to talk to you about adding more subjects, so expect a comm from him.” 

Knock Out’s lips curled up, “You know I’m proud of you...right?” 

Sunstreaker shrugged and broke off a piece of crystal cake, “I know. I want you to be.” 

Knock Out leaned forward and pressed his helm against Sunstreaker’s. “I am so proud of you and I always will be.” 

Sunstreaker smiled and nuzzled his creator, “I love you too, Carrier.” 

Below them Bob had finished his attack on the crystal roll and was now chirring sleepily as he turned around in front of Sunstreaker before plopping down and falling straight into recharge.   
Sunstreaker smiled, “Looks like Bob over did it.” 

Knock Out drew back a little. “So it would seem.” 

“Papa...what are we going to do if Sides doesn’t come back?” 

“We will mourn him, and we will carry on as best as we can.” 

Sunstreaker hunched into himself and scooted closer to to Knock Out. He threw his arms around his creator. “I can’t live without him.” 

“You are strong. We’ll just have to be strong together,” Knock Out said, he tucked Sunstreaker’s head under his helm. “We can do this.” 

Sunstreaker’s vents hitched, “I don’t want to.” 

“And neither do I. But I have found that sometimes you have to Do your best to muddle through. Being a grown mech is more than being off on your own and worrying about a shiny finish...sometimes it’s hard, and it sucks exhaust.” 

Sunstreaker barked a laughed in spite of himself, “You're awful.” 

“And so are you,” Knock Out said, cuddling him. “We’ll get through this, though, and hopefully your brother will come back to us.” 

“You don’t think he was kidnapped...do you?” 

“No...I think he...I think he thinks he is having a grand adventure. I hope he is.” 

“So do I. He always wanted to go on a grand adventure.”

Knock Out smiled, “That is true. I am sure the Enforcers will find him. He will be telling us all about it before too long.” 

“During the meeting they seemed convinced that he was forced through the spacebridge. Jazz will be making a trip to Earth in the next few Sols. From what he said they are trying to say that Bumblebee took Sideswipe and a cadet through the bridge. As much as I dislike that bug it’s not in his nature to do something illegal. I think he will be fine, Sunstreaker. I really do. Jazz will bring him home none the worse for wear. And...I think he will be joining you in your lessons. If he can’t behave he needs to be kept on a tighter rein, and that does not include going to public school.”

Sunstreaker wiggled closer, “He’s not going to like that. He likes his freedom.” 

“I know,” Knock Out sighed. 

Sunstreaker smiled softly, “It would be nice to have Sideswipe home more.” 

Knock Out smiled, “At least we would know where he is, instead of him running all over Iacon.”

Sunstreaker laughed, “Quillflick would have to recover so much. I am so much farther ahead of Sideswipe in our classes already.” 

Knock Out chuckled, “That is because your twin doesn’t pay attention in his classes like you do. He is always joking with his friends. His teachers have told me so often enough.” 

“He loves socialising,” Sunstreaker said. “I think it would be that way even if I was taking classes with him at school.” 

Well, he will have to invite his friends over, because I’m not letting him out of this flat for a very long time.” 

“Sides would just wither away without racing and excitement. He’s a lot like you I think.” 

Knock Out snorted, “Perhaps in my younger days.” 

“I think...Ambulon would beg to differ.” 

“Sparkling!” 

Sunstreaker giggled. “I’m sorry. I like him. You should invite him over more often.” 

Knock Out gave his sparkling a stern look. “You should focus on your own affairs. Inkpot wouldn’t recommend showing your art if he didn’t think you showed promise. Let me know as soon as you have finished your paintings for him. I’ll comm him and have him pick them up. Who knows? Maybe you will be able to sell a few.” 

Sunstreaker wiggled, he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. He grabbed a piece of the oil cake and nibbled at it thoughtfully, “I don’t know, creator. I’m not that good.” 

“You are,” Knock Out said firmly. 

“I guess. It’s humbling that you both think so. I will work on them next sol. I don’t think we have anything planned...do we?” 

“No. Quickmix should be home to help you. If you want he can take you out to get art supplies.” 

Sunstreaker perked up at that, “Outside? really?” Trips out of their building were so few and far between...unless it was going to the clinic.

Knock Out laughed, “Well, unless there is suddenly an art supply store in the building then yes, outside.” 

He became serious and looked Sunsteaker in the optics, “You are to be as careful as possible. If you feel too tired or sore or anything at all out of the ordinary-” 

“I am to tell Quickmix and have him bring me back home as quickly as possible while comming you to come home and check me over.” Sunstreaker hugged his carrier as best as he could. “I know what to do, Carrier.” 

“I know you do. You’re such a good sparkling. The best sparkling.” 

“Of course I am. You would have nothing but the best, right?” 

“Absolutely right,” Knock Out agree. “There is no doubt.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker craned his neck and looked at the high shelves filled with colourful supplies. There was so much to take in. It was overwhelming. 

“See anything that catches your optic?” Quickmix asked. 

“All of it,” Sunstreaker laughed, it was a sound of pure happiness. 

“Well, I’m not sure we can take it all home, but a few things, certainly.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, his optics bright as he tried to look at everything at once. Quickmix was pleased to see his charge so happy for a change. It had to be very boring stuck at home all the time. 

Sunstreaker moved his chair closer to the display of high quality paints and began to select the shades that he wanted, adding them to the basket that sat on his lap. Bob sat in the basket and buried everything in the basket under him protectively. Sunstreaker pet Bob, “Good boy. Guard the art supplies Bob. Good boy.” 

Quickmix snickered, “Silly little insect.” 

“He’s just being a helper,” Sunstreaker laughed, his lips curled up into a radiant grin. “Can we look at the brushes next?” 

“If you wish,” Quickmix said, and wheeled him over to that side of the store. 

“Look at that freak in the chair,” one of the shoppers hissed when they went past. 

“Why do they let things like him out in public,” the mechs companion replied. 

Sunstreaker shrunk down at the first words. His lower lip quivered, and he clenched his hands around the basket he was holding. 

Bob chirred from the basket, looking up at Sunstreaker worriedly as he picked up his tension. Quickmix put a servo on Sunstreaker’s shoulder as he glared at the mechs as they went past them. He scooped Bob out of the basket and set the insecticon in Sunstreaker’s arms. “You know, Sunstreaker. I think that Clayslip’s store has a better selection. Why don’t we try there. You need the best supplies for your first show at the gallery.” 

Quickmix dropped the basket on the counter as he guided Sunstreaker out of the store. “Don’t worry, Sunstreaker. Clayslip runs a much better store and he only allows proper mechs who have manners in his shop.” 

“Wait! Wait!” The store owner said, “I’m so sorry.” He ushered the rude mechs out (much to their protest) before Quickmix could wheel Sunstreaker out. “Please don’t mind them. You are always welcome here.” He shut the door firmly behind them with a glare before turning back to Sunstreaker and Quickmix. “I do apologize. I have thrown those hooligans out more times than I can count, but they keep coming back. They steal things.” The shopkeeper huffed. “I’m very sorry.” 

“If they have been problems in the past why have you not banned them for your store! They upset Sunstreaker as well as his service Insecticon!” 

The store owner wrung his servos together, “I would but their creators are Tower mechs and I dare not ban them outright. Please, there must be something that I can do to make it up to you two?” 

Quickmix glared, “You can start with a discount to prove how sorry you are!” 

The shop owner flinched, “Of course. How does thirty percent off sound to you?” 

“Fifty percent,” Sunstreaker said, sniffling.

“Thirty-five,” the shopkeeper said. 

“Forty-five or we are walking and telling all of our friends about this,” Quickmix said, “And I know a lot of mechs.” 

“Fine,” the shopkeeper said. 

“We’ll finish shopping then,” Sunstreaker said, still looking pitiful. “I still need those paintbrushes. And maybe those little canvases.” 

Quickmix nodded and gave Sunstreaker a smile as he pushed the hover chair towards the paintbrushes. Bob glared at the store owner, making what Sunstreaker was sure was supposed to be a menacing growl but instead was more of a loud purr. Bob flailed his tiny mandibles and shook his tiny secondary servos in tiny fists.

“Good boy, Bob. Good boy. So brave protecting me. Such a good brave Bob.” 

Bob wiggled and chirred, giving a soft nuzzle to Sunstreaker’s chest before resuming his ‘growl’ and staring at the store keeper. 

He continued to pet Bob as he picked out the brushes he needed and a good selection of canvas. The organic materials they were made of fascinated Sunstreaker. It also made them very dear in price. 

“Anything else?” Quickmix asked. 

“Maybe some of those scratchboards.” Sunstreaker said. “I’ve always wanted to try them.” 

They finally made their way to the checkout, with Bob growling and giving the shop keeper evil optics. 

The shopkeeper gave Bob a wary look as he rang up the purchases for Quickmix and Sunstreaker. Bob nuzzled Sunstreaker with a pleased chirr as Quickmix pushed the hover chair out of the store. 

Quickmix looked down at Sunstreaker, “Why don’t we go to the cafe on the way back to the tower? We can get a treat. I think we all deserve one after having to deal with those two afts.” 

Sunstreaker gave Quickmix a small smile. “If that is what you want to do Quickmix.” 

“It is,” his caretaker said. “I think I even know the perfect place. My cousin owns a little cafe near the towers. I think you would like it.” 

“I would like that, and so would Bob.” 

They walked in silence for a time, and Sunstreaker hugged Bob close. He still felt bad after the mean things that those mechs said. 

The cafe Quickmix took him too was small and neat with a little sign about it that said ‘Charmed Creations’. It was brightly painted inside, cheery with artwork plastered all over the walls. 

Quickmix found them a table near the front, and moved one of the chairs so Sunstreaker could maneuver his hover chair into position. 

After a few minutes, Fondant came out. “Quickmix! How good to see you! This must be Sunstreaker! He has spoken of you so often! I am so glad you meet you in person.” 

Sunstreaker blinked at the onslaught of words, wondering how the mech was able to speak like that without trying to cycle air. 

Quickmix smiled, “Yes. This is Sunstreaker and that is Bob in his lap.” 

Fondant looked down at Bob in surprise, “Why hello there! I will have to go get a treat for such a good boy! Look at you being such a good boy. Good boys get yummy treats!” 

Bob wiggled in Sunstreaker’s lap, secondary arms flailing in excitement. 

“Aw, I think you’ve found a new friend, Bob,” Sunstreaker laughed at Bob’s enthusiasm. 

“Well, I would like to home you have found one as well, youngling,” Fondant smiled, and Sunstreaker couldn't help but like the pink minibot. 

“Now, what can I get you all? The house special perhaps? Something sweet for you, Sunstreaker?” 

“Yes, please.” Sunstreaker said. “Why not make it a surprise?” 

Fondant smiled, “Alright! One delicious surprise for you, a tasty treat for the good boy in your lap and I assume you want your usual Quickmix?” 

Quickmix nodded, “You know how I like the solar midgrade with crystals blend.” 

Fondant beamed a bright smile at the three of them and dashed away. Sunstreaker gave a slightly dazed smile to Quickmix. “Your cousin is very….” 

Quickmix chuckled as he answered. “Fondant has always been a bit over-excitable. He means well and you can tell that he is sincere. He is just very vocal about everything.” 

“I can tell,” Sunstreaker said and shook his helm. “Bob seems to like him.” 

Quickmix chuckle, and winked at Sunstreaker. “Their temperaments are much the same.” 

It wasn’t long before Fondant came bustling back in carrying a tray nearly as big as he was. He sat a cube in front of Quickmix, and a small plate, “Solar midgrade with crystal blend for you, and a tray of candied crystals.” 

Then he placed several more plates on the table. “Crysaline bonbons, crystal crumb tarts, and a mercury meltdown for you and Bob, and...” he sat a cube in front of Sunstreaker, “Midgrade with Praxian crystals and a topping of whipped Vosian energon. Hopefully it is to your liking.” 

“Oh...thank you. There is so much,” Sunstreaker said, and grabbed a bonbon. He offered it to Bob who nearly inhaled it. 

Bob chittered and bounced in Sunstreaker’s lap. Sunstreaker laughed softly. “I know, it’s terrible. You are starving. You haven’t eaten or had a snack since...this morning. How can we be so cruel.” 

Bob chirred, his antenna drooping as his optics widened. “Oh no! The saddest Bob face. I must give him goodies until he is happy again. He took a tart and broke it in half before offering half of it it to Bob. 

Bob stared at the offered tart half before wiggling and pouncing on the treat with a shrill trill. Quickmix sipped on his energon and chuckled as he watched his charge play with his pet and companion so happily.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker felt light in his spark after his day out. Even the cruel words those mechs had said could not get him down. Quickmix had set up his easel outside in the garden, and left Sunstreaker alone to paint, and paint he did. The picture before him slow began to take shape under his brush. 

He carefully coaxed the gleam of the crystals and the brightness of the sun into the picture. He was almost finished with the fountain in the center when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned expecting it to be Quickmix with a cube of energon or just checking up on him. 

Instead, he saw the pretty Praxian mech he had met a few sols ago carrying his electro-harp in one servo and holding Button in his other.. “Hello, Prism.” 

From his spot next to his chair, Bob startled awake and quickly turned around to chirr excitedly up at Button. Button wiggled to be put down which Prism did rather quickly and the two Insecticons rushed towards each other before settling in to groom each other while chirring and chirping happily together.

Prism smiled, watching them for a moment before turning back to Sunstreaker. “You are very talented. That is...beautiful.” 

Sunstreaker shifted in his chair unsure of how to take the praise. “Thank you,” he finally said. 

“You’re welcome,” Prism said with a little smile. “Would you like for me to play for you? I was really hoping you were up here. It’s so nice to see someone near my age. It’s so frustrating dealing with adults all the time.” 

“I guess,” Sunstreaker said, and handed Bob a treat when the insecticon began to beg at his legs. The insecticon did not gobble it down as he normally did, but carefully carried it back over to Button, and set it before the other insecticon like it was a great prize. 

Sunstreaker looked surprised at the behavior but offered another treat when Bob returned and begged for another. Bob took this one went back to Button and sat, waiting to eat his treat until Button had begun to nibble his. 

Prism giggled, “It looks like they are becoming friends too!” 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “Seems like it. I’ve never seen Bob share his treats before.”

“That’s pretty sweet of him,” Prism said. 

“Yes, it kinda is,” Sunstreaker said and watched the insecticons clean the crumbs off of each other. It was very, very odd behavior. bob was always friendly, but not this friendly, and certainly not with strangers.

Prism sighed, and began to play his harp.

Sunstreaker turned back to his painting, finding the background noise a nice counterpoint. 

He finished the painting of the garden and set it to the side. He looked around and wondered what he should paint next. He turned and froze as he looked at Prism. The sun had just changed into just the right angle and the young mech looked like an ethereal messenger from Primus.

He cleared his intake with a soft cough, “Uh, Prism? Would you mind, that is I’d like- could I paint you?” 

Prism looked up, startled, fingers frozen on the electro-harp. “Why would you want to paint me?” 

Sunstreaker blinked at him, “You’re beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to paint you.” 

Prism stared back, “I’m plain. My armour isn’t even bright. It’s just...grey.” 

“No...it’s not. There are so many undertones. It changes with your movement. It’s rather...fascinating.” 

“Sunstreaker...you don’t have to be nice for my benefit.” 

Sunstreaker blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘nice for your benefit’? I think you have beautiful armor.” 

Prism looked at him curiously. “You really mean that don’t you? Most of the time people don’t want me around because they say my plating is bad luck- that I look like I should be offline.” 

Sunstreaker scowled, “What a load of slag. There are plenty of mech who have grey plating! Well, I bet there are, anyway. I think you look beautiful. May I paint you?” 

Prism’s doorwings quivered, “If you want. I guess. W-what do you want me to do?” 

“Just sit there and play harp. Let me get a few image captures. Good,” Sunstreaker’s lips curled into a smile. “You really are beautiful. I don’t know how anyone could ever say your plating makes you look like a dead mech.” 

“You say such nice things,” Prism whispered, and then looked away, shaking. 

“I think I have enough,” Sunstreaker said, and place a little canvas on the easel. “You shouldn’t listen to them anyway. Mecha are cruel to mechs like us. We are different and they don’t like different. That is what my papa says. He says that is why there was a war. I think he’s right.” 

Prism blushed and looked to the side. “Mechs can be cruel sometimes. Sometimes they are nice though, like my papas’ friends Jazz and Mirage. They are always very nice and they never treated me differently because of my paint.” 

Sunstreaker began to blend his paints on his palette. “I’m glad you had people to turn to beside your creators.” 

Next to them, Bob and Button had begun to groom each other. They chirred and chirped at each other and nuzzled each other.

“Thank you,” Prism said. “I would like to hope that I have another now.” 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm. “I would like that.” 

“You would?” 

“Very much,” Sunstreaker whispered. His attention focused on the painting, and his cheeks heating up. 

“I’m glad. I had hoped so since we met the first time. It’s nice to have someone that understands.” 

Neither of them noticed the two insecticons slinking away.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker shifted nervously as Inkpot looked over the paintings that he had set aside. They were the ones that he thought were the best. He had made so many trying to get ones that he felt were good enough. 

Inkpot turned to Sunstreaker, “Sunstreaker, these...these are amazing! I am going to take these to the gallery right away! I am sure they are going to want to show them!” 

“You really think so?” he whispered, wringing his hands. 

“Of course I do. They are wonderful. The texture...the colour....I am truly impressed, Sunstreaker. You are a great talent. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“I guess,” Sunstreaker mumbled. 

“Are there any others you might want me to look at?” 

“No...those are the best. The only other one that I have is of Prism---and that---that one is mine,” Sunstreaker said. “I wouldn't’ feel right about it being on display.” 

“Oh? Why is that?” 

Sunstreaker shifted a little guiltily, “I don’t have his permission to display it. He is embarrassed about his plating. He doesn’t like people looking at him.”

Inkpot frowned, “What is wrong with his plating?” 

Sunstreaker looked down, “He has grey plating that is opalescent. Mecha tease him, say he looks offline.” 

“Oh...that is horrible. May I see the painting anyway?” He asked. 

“I...I guess. Give me a moment.” He directed his chair out of the room, and to his own berthroom there the painting was hanging. He held it up, and looked at it for a moment. The painting always made him smile. He made his way back to the studio and offered the painting to Inkpot. 

“Oh...he is a rare beauty,” Inkpot exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Sunstreaker agreed. “He is.” 

Inkpot studied the painting, “Sunstreaker, I think this your best work yet.” 

Sunstreaker blushed, “I suppose.” 

Inkpot smiled ruefully as he shook his helm, “There is no suppose. This is your best. Try and get him to agree to let you show it. Even if it isn’t for sale, it still shows your skill.” 

“I could never sell it,” Sunstreaker mumbled. “He’s my friend.” 

“I can tell you care about him. It shows in the way you have captured his beauty,” Inkpot smiled. 

Sunstreaker nodded, “I doubt his creators will allow it. I don’t think they would approve of me much at all.” 

“Never know unless you ask,” Inkpot said. 

“Yeah. I guess. I’ll ask him.” He accepted the painting back from Inkpot and stared down at it. “I don't have many friends at all, Inkpot.” 

“That is their loss.” 

Sunstreaker sighed, frowning as he saw Bob scurrying in. “And where have you been? I swear that Bob has been disappearing for joors lately.”

Inkpot glanced down at the Insecticon. “I’m sure he just found a new hiding spot for his stashes of toys. As I was saying, try to get your friend to let you display that painting. I am going to take these to the art gallery to discuss your art pieces possibly getting a show.” 

Sunstreak looked up from his smug looking pet to stare at his teacher in shock. “You really think I could get a show?” 

“I think there is a very good chance,” Inkpot said. “You have a talk, youngling.” 

“Thank you,” Sunstreaker ducked his helm. 

“I will comm your creator as soon as I hear back from the gallery,” inkpot smiled. 

Sunstreaker nodded and watched the mech leave. He didn’t know if he should be excited or terrified. “What am I going to do, Bob?” 

The insecticon whined as he climbed up into Sunstreaker’s lap. He chittered, and whined. 

Sunstreaker looked down at his pet and sighed, “Alright, Bob. Let’s get you your lunch.” 

Bob chirped happily and turned a happy circle in Sunstreaker’s lap, wiggling and bouncing in his joy. Sunstreaker chuckled, “I wish my problems were as easy to solve as yours are Bob. All you want is fuel and a few scritches and pets.” 

Bob went wild at the mention of scritches and rolled onto his back, his legs wiggling in the air as he tried to lure Sunstreaker into rubbing his belly.

Sunstreaker laughed, giving in. “You are impossible.” 

Bob chirred, looking at him upside down and whined until Sunstreaker continued to give him belly scritches. “You are such a good boy, Bob. The best boy.” 

Bob purred in agreement. He knew he was. 

He was the best at everything.

Sunstreaker grabbed Bob’s bowl off the shelf where Quickmix stored it and set it on the floor for Bob. Bob froze at the sight of his bowl but paused, torn between his fuel and getting more belly scritches. 

Such a terrible choice. 

With a whine, he flipped over and hopped down to the floor before gobbling up his fuel as fast as he could. He had more to do! He had to help the Caregiver cheer up and maybe try to lure him to the Nice Crystals so he could meet his mate and his mate’s Caregiver. 

He looked back at Sunstreaker, chittering and ran towards the door and then back to Sunstreaker. He chittered happily, and tried to get Sunstreaker to follow him. He needed to go out! He needed to see his mate. 

“Aw, come on, Bob. Calm down. We can’t go out right now. Quickmix is busy making dinner. He doesn’t have time to take us up to the roof.” 

Bob whined, and continued racing between him and the door. 

“Quickmix! Bob is acting weird,” Sunstreaker yelled. 

Quickmix laughed from the other room, “Bob always acts weird. Give me a few kliks and I will have everything stable enough to at least take you up to the roof garden. Do you want to grab your supplies and try to work up there? I won’t be able to bring you back until it is nearly time to fuel.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I’d like that. I’ll grab my supplies.” 

Bob whined and whimpered next to the door. Why was the Caregiver going back to the nest? It wasn’t time to recharge yet!

He sat down by the door whining pitifully. He wanted to go now. His mate needed him! He whined louder until Sunstreaker came back with his colour making things, and scooped him up. 

“What’s up, Bob? Are you okay boy?” 

Bob whined loudly. He wasn’t okay at all. 

Why didn’t Caregiver understand?! Bob needed to get to his mate! He needed to check on his mate, perhaps share more goodies with his mate! Caregiver needed to go now! 

Sunstreaker reached down and gave a small rub to Bob’s back. “What is wrong Bob?” 

Quickmix came out, wiping his servos dry. “He looks anxious to go. I think he had gotten used to playing in the garden. Maybe even playing with that other insecticon, the one your Praxian friend has.” 

“I think your right. That must be it,” Sunstreaker said, and picked up Bob when Quickmix opened the door to let them go out into the hallway. 

Bob whined. It was taking too long! He needed to see his mate now! He whined loudly, pawing at Sunstreaker. 

“Calm down. We are going up,” Sunstreaker laughed. 

“He is in a mood, isn’t he?” Quickmix chuckled.

“Yes! Something has been up with him all sol! He keeps disappearing for joors or wants to go to the garden! There is no in between.” 

Quickmix chuckled, “Sounds about right for the little bug. How did it go with Inkpot? Did he look at your artwork?” 

Sunstreaker looked down, “He did. Inkpot thinks...he said that the gallery might be interested in a show of my work.” 

“Why so glum? That is good news, isn’t it?” 

Sunstreaker shrugged, “Until they see me. They won’t want to....” 

“Hush. You are fine, and a handsome mech yourself. Dont’ let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” 

Sunstreaker hunched his shoulders, “I guess. He wanted to take the picture of Prism. I don’t want to let him take it though.” 

“It’s precious to you, I know.” 

“I’ve never had a friend before,” Sunstreaker mumbled.

Quickmix gave Sunstreaker a warm smile, “I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy and if the art gallery doesn’t want your work just because of what you look like, well, they don’t deserve your work!” 

Sunstreaker felt his spark pulse with happiness at Quickmix’s words. “Thank you, Quickmix.” 

As soon as they reached the rooftop gardens, Bob darted off of Sunstreaker’s lap and rushed into the gardens. Soon the sound of joyous squeals, chirrs and chirps were heard, growing louder as Quickmix guided Sunstreaker’s hoverchair towards the center fountain. 

Sunstreaker closed his optics, “He is very excited to see his friend.” 

“He is,” Quickmix smiled, and helped Sunstreaker to set up his easel. “Very excited. It’s good though. To see him so happy.” 

“It is,” Sunstreaker agreed. “I wonder if Prism is up here.” 

“I’m sure your friend will be along soon.” 

Sunstreaker hoped so. He wanted to talk with his friend about what Inkpot had said. It was so nice to have someone to share his good fortune with who wasn’t his creator or a creator figure like Quickmix.

He wished Sideswipe was here. His brother was the one he usually shared his news with but he was still missing. He hoped his brother would have been happy for him. 

“Sunstreaker! I was hoping to see you here today,” Prism said, his hand in a larger Praxian’s. The other mech was grey and red, “You haven’t met my creator, have you?” 

“No,” Sunstreaker said and looked up at the mech with large optics. “H-hello.” 

“It is nice to finally meet you, Sunstreaker. Prism talks about you all the time, and how happy he is to have a friend like himself.” 

Sunstreaker shifted nervously. “It is nice to meet you as well. I’m glad to have a friend as well. Our Insecticons seem to like each other too. Have you seen one come past you? Bob raced off looking for Button.” 

Prism laughed, “Yes, he passed us. Last I saw, he and Button were playing tag around the crystals again. Button wouldn’t stop trying to get me to bring him up here again.” 

Sunstreaker gave Prism a soft smile, “Bob was the same way. I think they have become best friends.” 

“Just like us,” Prism smiled back, optics dimming. “Oh, creator. You should see the painting Sunny made of me. It is amazing. He made me look so pretty.” 

“Oh, sparkling, you are pretty,” Bluestreak said. 

Prism wrinkled up his nose and looked as if he was wanting to argue. “He is an amazing artist. I think papa would even like his work.” 

Bluestreak looked surprised, “Really? I’d love to see some of your work sometime then.” 

Quickmix moved next to Sunstreaker, “Everything is set up for you. Comm me if you need anything. Hello Prism. It is good to see you again. Hello, I take it your are one of Prism’s creators? It is nice to meet you.” 

Bluestreak smiled, “It is nice to meet you too. Yes I am Prism’s carrier. Are you one of Sunstreaker’s creators?” 

“No, I am his caretaker, Quickmix. Sunstreaker’s creator is Knock Out. He works long hours, I’m afraid at Iacon General. He’s a very busy mech.” 

“Knock Out? I’ve heard that name before,” Bluestreak said, and frowned. 

“He was a Con,” Sunstreaker said with a frown of his own. “It’s not a secret.” 

“Oh...I see,” Bluestreak visibly cringed. 

Prism put a servo on Bluestreak’s arm. “Is something wrong, ‘Ree?” 

Bluestreak looked uneasy, wringing his servos while his sensor panels dropped and trembled. “Nothing is wrong. Why don’t you practice your electro-harp?”

Prism frowned up at his creator, “I don’t know, Ree. You don’t look well at all. maybe you should go lay down and take a recharge nap.” 

“I’m fine,” Bluestreak said, and stared at Sunstreaker for a moment, and then looked away, clearly uneasy. 

Sunstreaker frowned at him, “I’m not going to bite him. Or do anything horrible.” 

“I-I never said you would,” Bluestreak stammered. 

“But you are thinking it. I can tell. You know the war is over. And We never joined any faction.” 

Bluestreak stammered and his panels fluttered faster, “Well, that is true-” 

“Ree, Sunny! Please don’t fight! I don’t want you two to fight!” 

Sunstreaker sighed, ignoring Prism’s creator before smiling at Prism, “We aren’t fighting Prism. How did your lessons go today? You said you were having a test?” 

Prism nodded, venting hardly, and still obviously in distress. “I d-did.” 

“How did it go?” Sunstreaker said and offered his hand to Prism, who took it and held on tightly. 

“It w-went well. It was o-on the history of Iacon. Nimblescribe said I did very well.” 

“That is good. Very good,” Sunstreaker said. His optics flicked to Bluestreak who was watching the exchange closely. 

Prism gave Sunstreaker a shaky smile, “What about you? You said your art teacher was coming this sol?” 

Sunstreaker looked to the side. “He did. Uh..he liked the paintings I had out for him to look at. but, uh, would you mind- that is, he would like, I mean...Would you be okay with your painting getting shown?” 

Prism looked at him curiously, “Shown how?” 

Bluestreak however looked even more agitated, “What painting of him?” 

“I painted him a few sols ago. Up here. He said I could,” Sunstreaker said, and shifted in his chair feeling uncomfortable. “Would you like to see it?” 

“I would,” Bluestreak said, his optics narrowing. 

Sunstreaker huffed, “Quickmix, could you please get the painting for me?” 

“I will. Please don’t get too upset, youngling,” he glared at Bluestreak as he left the garden. 

He wasn’t gone long before he came back with the painting in question. “Here, youngling,” he said and handed it to Sunstreaker.

“See,” Sunstreaker said. 

Bluestreak let out a loud gasp, “You’ve captured him perfectly.” 

Prism let out a softer gasp, “Oh, Sunny! It is beautiful! How did you make me look so nice?” 

Sunstreaker looked down bashfully, “You know I only paint what I see, Prism. I’m glad you like it. Inkpot said it was one of my best pieces. He wanted to know if you would allow it to be shown at the art gallery with my other paintings.” 

“Oh, creator, can he please? I wouldn't mind this in a gallery,” Prism said.

“I don’t know...I’m not sure how your sire would feel about it, bitling,” Bluestreak said. “It is a beautiful painting, and Sunstreaker is clearly very talented...but...” 

“Please, Ree! Please!” Prism begged. 

“I would never sell the painting,” Sunstreaker said. “It is precious to me. Prism is my only friend.” 

Prism gave Sunstreaker a shy look, “You’re my best friend too, Sunny! Oh creator! Please say that he can show it!” 

Bluestreak looked from Prism to Sunstreaker, “I will have to ask your Sire, Prism. I think it should be okay. Do you know what gallery it would be shown at?” 

Sunstreaker looked at Quickmix, “Did Inkpot leave the contact for the gallery with you?” 

“He did,” Quickmix said, “I have the contact information if you would like it.” He pulled out a datapad and passed it over to Bluestreak. “This has the gallery information, and Inkpot’s contact information as well if you would like to speak to him.”

Bluestreak took the datapad and tucked it away. “I will let you know as soon as I have talked to Prism’s sire.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Sunstreaker said. “I appreciate it.” 

Quickmix tucked the painting away in the back at the back of Sunstreaker’s hoverchair. “Do you want me to bring you a tray of snacks?” 

“That would be nice,” Sunstreaker said. “Could you bring back enough for all of us?” 

“Of course, Sunny.” Quickmix said and left again, leaving Sunstreaker fiddling with his easel. 

“What are you painting today?” Prism asked. 

“Well...would you mind if I painted you both? As a gift?” 

Prism beamed, “Would you? Oh Ree! That would be perfect! We could give it to Sire and he could put it in his office! Don’t you think that he would like that? A painting of us?” 

Bluestreak looked between the two younglings before sighing. “I think your Sire would like that very much. It would brighten his office up and maybe it would remind him to keep to his assigned hours. If you are sure it won’t be a problem?” 

“No, it would be no problem at all. It would be a pleasure,” Sunstreaker smiled.

“Where do you want us then?” Bluestreak asked. 

“How about sitting on the bench before the fountain. I will just need a few image captures. I can work from that.” 

Prism grabbed Bluestreak’s hand and pulled him towards the bench, “How do you want us?” 

“Hmmm...” Sunstreaker considered it. “Lean into each other, I think. There you go. Stay there for a moment. Good, got it. You can move now. I think that will work.” 

He turned back to the canvas that had been set on the easel and began to sketch. 

Prism giggled, leaning into his carrier as he watched Sunstreaker sketch and begin to work. “Just wait, Ree! Sunny does such amazing work! He is so talented!” 

Sunstreaker could feel his cheeks heating. “You are very talented too, Prism. You play the electro-harp so beautifully.” 

Prism blushed prettily and hugged his carrier, “You always say the nicest things, Sunny.” 

“I only say things that are true.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker shifted nervously beside Quickmix as the mech stood beside him, and pinged at Prism’s door. On one servo he was very proud of the painting he held in his hands, on the other...he was terrified Prism’s sire would forbid him from seeing Prism again. Knock Out had made clear his opinion on the subject. While he highly approved of his friendship of Prism, he was far less sure about his creators. 

“Stop fidgeting, Sunstreaker. You have nothing to fear. They are going to love you. Who wouldn’t?” 

Sunstreaker gave Quickmix a slight grin over his shoulder as he adjusted his grip on the finished painting of Prism and his carrier. He just hoped that his friend would still be able to meet him in the garden. It was so nice to work on his paintings while Prism played music.

The door slid open revealing Prism, “Sunny! You came! Is it finished? Can I see?” He stepped aside, allowing their entrance into the flat. 

“Prism? Who is it---oh, hello, Sunstreaker. It is good to see you again,” Bluestreak said. “Hello Quickmix.” 

“I brought the painting for you both,” Sunstreaker said and finally turned it around so they could see it.” 

“Oh! That is perfect. Let me get Prowl. He will want to see it,” Bluestreak said and slipped out of the room.

“How have you been? I’ve not seen you in sols!” Prism said, and pulled up a chair to sit by Sunstreaker.

“I’ve been very busy with tests, and homework, and painting...as you have seen. I missed you too. Bob has been a complete grouchy bug.” 

“So has Button. He’s gotten so rolly polly.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “That is probably from Bob sharing so many goodies with him. It was just so cute to watch.” 

Prism giggled, “It is cute. They always wait for each other to be ready before they eat the goodies. It is so sweet. They are best friends like we are.” 

The sound of a mech clearing their intake had Sunstreaker turning his chair around to see a black and white Praxian with a brilliant crimson chevron. “So you are Prism’s friend?” 

Sunstreaker’s optics widened, and he somehow found his voice, “I am, Sir.” 

“Prism has said a lot of good things about you. It is nice to finally put a name to the face. You do not look much like your brother.” 

“No, I don’t, sir. We are very different mechs,” Sunstreaker managed, relaxing when he felt Quickmix’s hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Sire! Don’t scare him. He brought us a present!” Prism said and took the painting from Sunstreaker and handed it over to Prowl. “It is for you to take to work. Isn’t it wonderful?!” 

“Let me see,” Prowl said, and examined the painting that was handed to him. “You have captured them perfectly.” 

Sunstreaker looked to the side, unsure how to respond without sounding arrogant or like he was boasting. “I am glad that you like it.” 

Prism beamed at his Sire. “I knew you would like it! Sunny is such a good painter! He is the best! He is possibly getting an art show at one of the galleries!” 

“So I have heard from Bluestreak. He said that you wanted to put a painting of Prism in the show as well,” Prowl said. 

“I would...if you would give me permission.” 

“I would like to see it first,” Prowl said.

Quickmix produced a bag, and pulled the painting out of it, presenting it to Prowl. “He captured your sparkling very well, sir.” 

“Oh, he did,” Prowl said. “I don’t see any harm in it. I would be proud to see such an image on display.” 

“Oh, thank you sir,” Sunstreaker said, and accepted the painting back. 

Prism came behind him and dropped a very round Button in his lap. “Sunny! Look how big Button has gotten! He is so roly-poly now!” 

Button looked up at Sunstreaker with a very grumpy look and tried to scurry back down to return to his hidden nest. “He does look much rounder. I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to only give Bob his treats when we are home so he stops sharing with Button.” 

“It’s okay,” Prism said, as he caught the fleeing insecticon and hugged him. “He looks adorable. So round. So huggable.”

Sunstreaker laughed, “Yeah, he does look pretty cute. Still probably not good for him to gain anymore weight. His protoform will start to push out of his plating.”

Button’s wiggled and squirmed until Prism finally sat him down. He scurried away into the nest he built, and peeked out once he was inside, chittering angrily.

Prowl frowned at the chittering Insecticon while Prism and Bluestreak giggled. “Prism, leave the poor insecticon alone. He does seem to have gotten...bigger.” 

Bluestreak managed to get control of himself while Prism chuckled weakly for a bit longer. “Sorry, Sire. He is just being so silly.” 

“Be that as it may, you should not tease him, Prism. You have been taught better than that,” Prowl chided. 

Prism ducked his helm, “Yes, sir.” He huffed. “Can Sunny and Quickmix say for dinner? Please!” 

Prowl raised a brow, and turned to Sunstreaker and Quickmix, “You are more than welcome to.” 

“That is kind of you, sir,” Quickmix said. “I don’t see why not.” 

Prism jumped up and down, and let out a squeal of excitement, before he noticed the look on his sire’s faceplates. “Thank you! Do you want to see my room, Sunny?” 

Sunstreaker blushed, “I...I don’t think that would be very appropriate. Besides, I don’t think I would fit very well.” 

Prowl seemed pleased by his words. “It would not be appropriate. However, if you wish to bring things for him to see, you may Prism.” 

Prism pouted, “I don't’ know why it wouldn't’ be. It’s not like we would do anything bad.” He huffed when he saw the look on Prowl’s face. The mech wasn’t budging. “Fine. Do you want to play a game, Sunny? I can bring one in here because my papa obviously doesn’t trust me to behave like a gentlemech.” 

“Prism!” Bluestreak said in exasperation, “What a horrible thing to say. Go get your game, and behave.” 

Prism huffed before flouncing into his room and disappearing for a few moments. Bluestreak turned to help prepare the meal leaving Prowl and Sunstreaker alone with Quickmix at Sunstreaker’s back. 

“I am glad that my sparklings has made a friend. He has been lonely beyond what Button could provide.” 

“I’ve been lonely too. It’s hard. My creator didn’t want to put me in public school...for obvious reasons.” 

Prowl nodded, “We tried with Prism. I’m sure you have heard of the fallout from that.” 

“No one should say such things,” Sunstreaker whispered.

“No, they shouldn't, but there is a lot of ignorance even now. Mecha do not like those that are different from them, and sadly many of the first sparklings borne after the war ended were not born into optimal conditions.” 

“My papa apologizes for it a lot. He didn’t know. And he can’t fix me.” 

Prowl looked serious, “Have any other medics tried to take a look?” 

Sunstreaker sighed, “Yes, Ratchet and First Aid helped with several of my surgeries. I can even take a few steps now but that is about as far as I can get without Quickmix or my chair.” 

“Nonsense, you just think you need my help. You do just fine.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Quickmix and put a servo over his as he gave a grateful smile.

“You are a strong youngling, I think,” Prowl said after a moment's thought. 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, “Thank you, sir. Does that mean that Prism and I can still meet in the garden?” 

“Yes. You can, and you may come here as well provided you are supervised. There are rules here. I believe you are both good younglings, but I also think it is best to take temptation out of the picture.” 

“I guess I understand that. I wasn’t brought up that way, but I understand.” 

Prowl looked thoughtful. “I appreciate your honesty. As long as you obey the rules I have set out, I see no issue with you and Prism remaining friends.” 

Sunstreaker was happy and gave Quickmix a small smile over his shoulder before turning back to Prowl, “Thank you, Sir.” 

Prism came jogging back, holding a game board to his chestplates. “Sunny I got it! Do you want to play before we fuel?” 

“I would love to,” Sunstreaker beamed at him. His spark felt light in his chest. “I would love to in fact.”

oOoOoOo

When Sunstreaker was escorted home by Quickmix his creator was already home and speaking to a mech that Sunstreaker had never seen before. He was stark black and white, not unlike Prowl, but he had an entirely different air about him. “Creator? Is something wrong?” 

“You must be Sunstreaker,” the mech said, “Sideswipe said to tell you hello, and he’s safe. I was just telling your creator that he might be gone a while.” 

Sunstreaker felt like his hover chair was gone and he was falling to floor but never seemed to hit. “What?! What do you mean? You saw him?! Is he okay? Why isn’t he coming back? Where is he?!”   
Knock Out moved to Sunstreaker and wrapped him in a hug. “Shh. It’s okay. Jazz will explain everything to us. Let’s focus on the important part, Sideswipe is alright. Now, Jazz, what exactly is going on. Why isn’t my creation with you?” 

“He is on a mission on Earth, an important mission. He’s helping a mech, and they are doing important things,” Jazz said carefully. 

“He’s in danger,” Sunstreaker bit out. “Why didn’t you bring him home? He belongs here!” 

Jazz frowned, “I offered to bring him home. He wanted to stay. He thinks what he is doing is important. He’s part of a team.” 

Knock Out frowned, “Who is he with?” 

“An enforcer and his cadet along with a Dinobot who apparently allied with them and a minicon named Fixit who was the over-seer for a prison ship. The ship crashed and they are staying to help recapture the Co- convicts who escaped.” 

Knock Out scowled having caught the ‘slip’ Jazz had made. “Where was this? And who is this enforcer?” 

Jazz looked to the side. “Your son is on Earth, with Enforcer Bumblebee.” 

Knock Out’s armour flared out, “You left my creation with that mech?” 

“I did. You can say many things about Bumblebee, but he would never let a youngling be hurt,” Jazz said. 

“I would rather not take the chance, thank you very much,” Knock Out snapped. “I don’t want him on Earth. His sire DIED on Earth. Bring him back! Bring him back now!” 

“I can’t do that,” Jazz said. “Bumblebee needs him.” 

Knock Out bristled, “I don’t care if Primus himself needs him, he is my sparkling and as he is not of age! He is still under my care, I want him home and well away from those murderous organics!” 

Jazz stared at Knock Out for a long moment, “What do you mean, ‘as he is not of age’?” 

Knock Out fumed, “My sparklings are twins- neither is of age yet! They won’t be of age for another five vorns!” 

Sunstreaker’s shoulders hunched, and lubricant began to gather in his optics despite his best effort to wipe them away. “He needs to be home with me. I need him! You can’t take him from me!” 

“Whoa, little mech! I’m not taking anyone away. He never told us that he was that young...but I guess it explains a few things.” Jazz shook his helm. “I can’t go back and get him. I gave my word to talk to the council.” 

“He’s going to offline there,” Sunstreaker whispered. 

Knock Out wrapped an arm around Sunstreaker, attempting to comfort his sparkling. “No. I lost your Sire to that mudball. I won’t let it and its parasites take my sparklings from me too!” 

Jazz looked horrified at Sunstreaker’s words, “Whoa, whoa! Ain’t nobot gonna offline! Bee has everything well in servo and the Council will be checking in often.” 

“Like they would do anything to save my sparkling. We are just Con scum to them,” Knock Out snapped.

“Wars over, mech. It ain’t like that anymore,” Jazz said. 

“The pit it isn’t,” Knock Out hissed. “I want my sparkling back now.” 

“I can’t do that, Knock Out. I’m sorry.” 

“Why can’t you? You were apparently just there! Go back and get my sparkling or you can explain to the council how you left a youngling on a dangerous, /forbidden// planet with dangerous criminals and a known deadly organic species!” 

Jazz sputtered as Knock Out continued, “Not to mention, since you /were just there//, you can lead a /proper team of Enforcers// to take over /hunting escaped dangerous fugitives// so my sparkling can be safely home!”

Jazz shifted, looking uncomfortable, “The council would not go for that. We already tried to get permission to intervene once we heard the distress call from the Alchemor. They wanted to just...” Jazz shook his helm, “They need contained. The council will not waste the botpower to do it.” 

“That isn’t my problem,” Knock Out ground out. 

“Sideswipe has made it his.” 

“Sideswipe is not old enough to make it his problem. I will be informing the council of that /little// fact when I petition them. There is no way that I am letting my sparkling stay on the planet that killed Breakdown! I already lost my bonded, I will not lose one of our sparkings to that place!” 

Jazz seemed to realize how upset Knock Out was getting while Sunstreaker just held onto his carrier worriedly. “Now, Knock Out-” 

“Don’t you ‘now Knock Out’ me! Those creatures murdered my bonded and I will not let them lay a filthy appendage on one of my sparklings!” 

“Sideswipe isn’t in any danger from the humans,” Jazz said. “He is safe where he is.” 

“You don’t know what you are talking about. You weren’t there. You don’t know what they did! YOU have /NO// idea what they are capable of,” Knock Out snapped. 

Jazz took a step back, blue optics widening, “Knock Out...” 

“NO! You will not silence me.” 

Jazz however pointed at Sunstreaker, “You are scaring your sparkling.” 

Knock Out looked down in surprise and frowned when he saw Sunstreaker clinging to his waist still. “Sunny, I-” 

Jazz took another step back, “Why don’t you get him settled? I’ll wait here and we can continue our conversation.”

Knock Out nodded, and pet Sunstreaker’s plating until he stopped shaking, and finally pushed his chair away from the living area and into Sunstreaker’s berthroom. 

He let out a whimper, and then a long drawn out sob. “We’re never going to see him again. I’m going to offline too. I don’t want to die, creator.” His shoulder’s hunched, and he whimpered loudly. “I don’t want to die.” 

“Shhhh....it’s going to be fine, sparkling.” 

“No it’s not,” Sunstreaker said mournfully.

“Sweetspark, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things in front of you.” 

“Its true! I’m going to die! It’s not fair! I finally have a friend! Inkpot got me an art show and I am going to die before it happens! Why would Sides do this? Why won’t he come home?”   
Knock Out wrapped his arms around his sobbing sparkling and gently lifted him from the hover chair to his berth where Bob was whining and whimpering confused why Sunstreaker was so upset. 

Sunstreaker curled on himself, a ball of misery. “Why is he doing this? Why can’t he just come home? Is it so horrible here? Does he hate me this much?” 

“Oh, sparkling. He doesn’t hate you. He loves you dearly.” 

“If he loved me he wouldn't’ have done this. He wouldn't have turned our lives upside down, and deserted us. I wish I wasn’t connected to him. I hate this. I don’t want to be his twin.” 

Knock Out looked down at his creation in shock, “Sunstreaker---” 

“I hate him! Why did he have to leave?! Why won’t he come home? Why does he hate me? What did I do wrong? Why doesn’t he love me anymore?” 

“Oh, bitlet. I am sure he loves you. You know how he gets when he is off having fun-” 

“His fun is going to kill me!” 

“Sunstreaker---” 

“No. Don’t Sunstreaker me. I don't’ want to be bonded with him. I don’t want this. I want to be free. I’m stuck with half a life anyway. Why do I have to be...be...I don't’ want this.” 

Knock Out frowned down at him. “I don’t think that is possible.” 

Sunstreaker bristled, “Are you a spark specialist.” 

“You know I’m not. But there are things that are just not possible. Please dont’ be like this, Sunny. He will be back soon and everything will go back to normal.” 

“Normal?! Normal?!! How am I normal? I am a freak and you know it! He should just offline already if he wants to be rid of me so badly!” 

Knock Out scowled, “You are not a freak! Don’t you dare call yourself that! How can you wish that on your brother?” 

“Because it is apparently what Sideswipe wants with me! He wanted to escape from me badly enough that he fled to another planet!” 

Knock Out rubbed his browplate, “You have to know that isn’t true. You can feel him.” 

“I haven’t felt him since he left. He closed the bond to me. He hates me that much.” 

Knock Out shook his helm, “Be reasonable. Listen to to yourself. Your brother does not hate you. He loves you. He adores you.” 

“Stop lying.” 

“I’m not-” 

“If he loved me, he would be here! If he loved either of us, he would be home with us. He doesn’t love me or you! He only loves himself! He only thinks about himself and what fun he can find!” 

Knock Out sighed but didn’t reply for a moment. “I know he loves us both, sweetspark. You know Sideswipe gets caught up in the thrill of things and doesn’t always think some things through. He will come back to us though.” 

Sunstreaker turned away from him, and pulled the mesh around him tightly. “Just leave me alone.” 

“You know I won’t. You and Sideswipe are all I have left, Sunny. Please don’t shut me out.” 

Sunstreaker his his face, “It hurts.” 

“I know it does, but it will get better, and he will come back to us. I promise,” Knock Out said, and touched Sunstreaker’s shoulder, petting it gently. 

Sunstreaker clung to Knock Out, while his carrier continued to pet his shoulder and back as soothingly as he could. Knock Out didn’t say anything, just letting his creation vent and express himself. 

Breakdown had always been the one who was better at these kinds of things. He wished that his bonded were here even more than he usually did. Sideswipe was just like himself but Sunstreaker- Sunstreaker was so much like Breakdown. 

Sunstreaker had his caring, his loyalty to his friend and family. He was as dedicated and talented as Breakdown had been. Primus, he wished his mate had been able to watch them grow up from Sparklings, to younglings and now to almost an adult mech. 

He would be so proud.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker woke the next morning with vague memories of Knock Out rocking him until he fell into recharge. He still felt upset and unsettled about the news Jazz brought, and not a little bit hurt. It was KNock Out that came to his room carrying his breakfast tray, not Quickmix, but it was obvious that his caretaker had prepared it. “Carrier...I thought you worked today.” 

“I took the day off to be with you,” Knock Out said, and set the tray across Sunstreaker’s knees once he had sat up.

Sunstreaker looked at Knock Out in shock. Knock Out rarely took time off unless it was something very important. The last time had been for one of Sunstreaker’s surgeries. “Are you sure you should have, Carrier? I’m alright. You could still go in if you want to.” 

Knock Out shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “No, today is just for you.” 

Sunstreaker leaned against him, “I’m sorry about last night. I hate fighting.” 

“I know you do. I hate it too.” 

Sunstreaker vented hard, “What did Jazz say?” 

“Many things, and none of them good. He won’t go back and get Sideswipe.”

“Good.” 

“Sunstreaker, I know you are mad at your brother but I still want him home and safe.” 

Bob chirred from next to Sunstreaker, nuzzling against Sunstreaker’s side. Sunstreaker looked down and gave the bug a few pats. “At least you still love me Bob.” 

Knock Out reached down and gave Bob a few pets on his back, “Bob does love you. Just as I and Sideswipe do.” 

Sunstreaker vented a snort, and instead of answering picked up one of the gelled energon cubes from the tray and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, closing his optics. 

Knock Out sighed beside him. “We love you.” 

“I know you love me, and I know Bob does. But that is all I know,” he said after he had finished the cube. 

“You are being unreasonable.” 

“He abandoned us,” Sunstreaker hissed. “I don’t want to fight though. Can’t we just not talk about it?” 

Knock Out sighed, “For the moment. We will need to talk about it later. What would you like to do? Something special?” 

Sunstreaker focused on petting Bob, making the Insecticon chirr and chirp with glee from the petting. Sunstreaker finally shrugged. “I don’t know. Nothing sounds good.” 

Knock Out looked thoughtful. “Why don’t we go see the art gallery where they are holding your show next decacycle. That way we know the layout and perhaps see if you have any suggestions for how to display your art?” 

Sunstreaker perked up at the suggestion. “That would be nice. I would like to see it. I would like that a lot creator. And maybe we could stop by the art store?” 

“If that is what you want, love. We can even go to the confectionary.” 

“Really? You promise?” Sunstreaker asked. 

Knock Out laughed, “I do. Now eat your breakfast.” 

Sunstreaker gave his carrier a small smile. “Thank you, Carrier.” 

Knock Out gave Sunstreaker a hug before standing up. “Hurry up and eat. You still need to hit the washracks. We have to have you looking your best if we are visiting the art gallery.” 

Sunstreaker began to eat the food Knock Out had brought, slipping bits to Bob who stared at him sorrowfully until given a tidbit.

He finished up his meal in record time, and Knock Out helped him into his chair, before pushing him into the washwrack. Knock Out helped him into the seat under the spray and carefully washed his plating, then dried him and waxed him until his plating looked like liquid gold. 

“You look so handsome,” Knock Out smiled, “Your sire would be so proud.” 

Sunstreaker preened, “He would?” 

Knock Out laughed, “Assuredly,” he said, and helped Sunstreaker back into his chair. “He would have adored you.” 

“I wish I could have known him.” 

“So do I, sprocket. Every sol.” 

After a long moment, Knock Out grabbed the back of the hover chair and pushed Sunstreaker out of the washracks. They went out of Sunstreaker’s room and into the living room. “Quickmix are you coming with us too?”

Quickmix looked at the two of them but shook his helm, “You two need some creator and creation time. Go have some fun together.” 

Sunstreaker waved a cheerful goodbye as Knock Out guided them out the apartment door, Bob wiggling on his lap in excitement.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker craned his neck, and looked up at the gallery as he was pushed out of the transport by Knock Out. The sign the hung above the door said Decadent Ground in a curling script that left Sunstreaker cross-opticed. The building itself was nondescript on the outside, but once they crossed the threshold it was a riot of colour. 

“They really want to show my art here?” 

“They do indeed,” Knock Out smiled.

Knock Out slowly guided Sunstreaker through the gallery, letting him look at the beautiful paintings and statues that filled the gallery. There were fine frescos and mosaics that were framed and could be installed anywhere along with small figurines and tall fountains. 

A well-polished mech walked up to them, “Is there anything in particular you would like to see? Or a medium?” 

Knock Out looked at the mech with a small smile. “Actually there is. Are you manager here? We came to inquire about the art show you are holding next week.” 

The mech beamed, “I am one of the managers. I’m Finedetail. We are very excited for the show- an undiscovered artist of such talent! We are lucky we are the ones who were approached. Are you interested in tickets for the event?” 

“No, not exactly,” Knock Out said. 

“I am the artist. I just---I just wanted to see this place before my works went up.” 

“Oh---I was not expecting someone so young,” The mech said, and looked Sunstreaker up and down, and finally offered his hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you then.” 

He finally offered his hand back, “Thank you. Have you looked at the pieces being shown,” Sunstreaker asked. 

“I have. Inkspot is a good friend,” Finedetail said. 

Sunstreaker shifted in his hover chair, one hand petting Bob as he braced himself to ask the next question, “Did...did you like them?” 

Finedetail looked at him curiously before giving Sunstreaker a small smile. “I did, very much. This is your first show I take it?” 

Knock Out beamed, “It is his first but I don’t think it will be his last. He is quite good.” 

Finedetail nodded, “His work is lovely. Especially the portrait of the little Praxian mechling. That one is stunning. Are you sure you don’t want that one included in the sale as well?” 

“I’m sure. It’s precious to me. I could never sell it.”

“Well then, I am pleased you were at least willing to share it with others. You captured him beautifully.” 

Sunstreaker preened under the praise, “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome, youngling. I know it is always nice to be appreciated, and I think your work truly will be. You have a very unique perspective.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Thank you. I was very surprised when Inkpot suggested submitting some of my work to a gallery and I am glad that he picked yours.” 

Finedetail chuckled, “We are very glad as well. Was there anything in particular that you were wanting to know about the show? Any questions you might have?” 

“Ah! Are you two attending the art show next decacycle? I promise it will be amazing! An undiscovered artist making his first showing! It is always so exciting!” 

Sunstreaker turned and saw a gorgeous blue and white mech with high polish walking towards them. Finedetail chuckled, “Lord Mirage! I was unaware you had come to view the gallery. This in fact is our new artist and his creator. They wanted to visit before the grand gala of the show.” 

Mirage perked up, “What a pretty pair you are, just as beautiful as your art. Would you care to have a repast with me?” 

Knock Out’s lips curled up into an amused smile, “I don’t see what it would hurt. Sunstreaker?” 

“That would be fine, papa.” His attention turned to Mirage, “You own the gallery? It is a very beautiful place. You must be proud of it.” 

“Immensely so,” Mirage purred. 

Mirage gestured for them to follow him and lead the way toward the back of the gallery where he opened the door and brought them into a hallway. “My office is down here, please follow me.” 

Mirage opened the door to his office and then held the door, gesturing for Knock Out and Sunstreaker to enter. Bob shifted next to Sunstreaker’s hip sleepily as he began to wake from his stasis nap. He peeked out from the mesh covering Sunstreaker’s legs and lap at the new mech and gave a soft chirp of confusion.

“Oh, I didn’t see your pet. What a charming little thing. I have never seen an Insecticon quite so...tiny.” Mirage said and knelt beside Sunstreaker’s hover chair and stroked Bob’s little helm.

Bob chirped sleepily, gold optics blinking at the stranger. He wasn’t one to complain on pets being bestowed, and began to purr loudly. 

“Oh, he is lovely. Where did you get him from?” Mirage asked. 

“From a special breeder. They are bred to be companion pets. I guess there was a small colony of them found that had escaped from Shockwave’s laboratory,” Sunstreaker said. “They have about the processing power of a cybercat, but they are...well...friendlier.” 

“Much friendlier!” Mirage chuckled as Bob nuzzled his servo in a plea for more petting of his helm.

Sunstreaker laughed, “Bob is a sucker for any kind of attention. It is fun to watch him play with Button at home.” 

Mirage looked at Sunstreaker curiously, “Who is Button?” 

Knock Out smiled as he moved to get a better view of Bob begging for more attention, flopping onto his back with his legs wiggling in the air to ask for a belly rub. “Button is the insecticon of one of our neighbors. He is the same size as Bob is.” 

“Oh, I bet he is adorable,” Mirage said. 

“He is very roly-poly right now. I think Prism has been feeding him too many treats,” Sunstreaker said. “Prism is the mech in the painting.” 

“I see. I’m not sure that you are aware, but I am quite well acquainted with Prism. I did not know that he had such a pet though. I imagine Prowl does not let him take it many places. ” Mirage said as he finally got up and began to fix their drinks. He was not very graceful at it, as if it was not something he did on his own often. 

“I’m not sure,” Sunstreaker said. “Prowl probably thinks Button would make a mess, and he might. They are not always so well behaved.” 

Mirage handed Knock Out a crystal cube and held out one to Sunstreaker as well, “You are likely correct. I will have to pay a call on them and ask to see their Insecticon while I am there.” 

“Button is very adorable. He is very well behaved most of the time although he was a little cranky when we visited.” 

“Oh, the poor thing, Well hopefully he will get better,” Mirage said and raised his cube. “To new friend then.”

“To new friends,” Knock Out agreed. 

“I do hope this will be a success. You deserve it. You have such great talent,” Mirage said, and Sunstreak trembled. 

“You really think so?” Sunstreaker asked. “Really?” 

“I do,” Mirage said. “Very much so. I have a feeling we will sell out.” 

“I hadn’t even thought about it,” Sunstreaker whispered.

Mirage gave a warm smile that made Sunstreaker slowly smile in return. “I believe we will. I think every one of your paintings will sell, except for the one we are holding in reserve. It is a very lovely portrait of Prism.” 

Knock Out nodded, “It is. You should ask Prowl to see the portrait Sunstreaker did of Bluestreak and Prism together.” 

“I shall then. I can imagine it would be very lovely. You are a deft hand at portraiture, Sunstreaker,” Mirage said. 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, and felt it heat up. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You are lucky to have such a bright sparkling, Knock Out. I envy you this. I have wanted one of my own for such a very long time.” 

“Oh, why don’t you have one then?” Sunstreaker asked, confused.

“It is not so easy for some of us, youngling,” Mirage said. 

Knock Out looked at Sunstreaker and smiled, “My sparklings are my life. They mean everything to me.” 

Mirage looked curious now, “Sparklings? You have more than one? Who is the elder?” 

Sunstreaker looked down, “I am technically the younger. My brother Sideswipe and I are twins though.” 

Miage stared at Sunstreaker in shock, “You are twins? Oh my! I’ve never met a twin before.” 

“We are, but we aren’t much alike. Not at all,” Sunstreaker said. “Sideswipe isn’t....isn’t broken like I am.” 

“You are the farthest thing from broken, Sunstreaker,” Mirage said before Knockout could open his mouth. “You should never think that. You are smart, beautiful and talented. Clearly Primus has blessed you.” 

“Most of the time it feels like I am cursed. My brother is so lucky. He can move, and run.”

Mirage glanced down at Sunstreaker’s legs before looking him in the optics. “No matter what your brother has, you are special and amazing all on your own. You are one of the most talented artists I have seen. One sol, you will be able to move and run as well, I am sure. And if you do not, you will still be the amazing and talented mech you are now.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Mirage in shock, while Knock Out set a servo on his sparkling’s shoulder, “See sparkling? I’m not the only one who sees you as you really are.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker hugged Bob to him as Quickmix pushed him to Prism’s door. “I will be back to get you in a joor,” Quickmix said. “Is there anything you would like for me to pick up at the store?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Sunstreaker said in a distracted manner. 

Quickmix pinged the door, and Bluestreak opened it up, giving him a smile as he moved off to the side. “Hello! Prism is waiting for you in the living area. Would you like for me to get you a snack?” 

“What ever Prism is having would be fine...if it’s no bother.” 

Bluestreak gave Sunstreaker a smile, “Not at all. Go on ahead, I’ll bring both of you your snack in a little while.” 

Quickmix guided Sunstreaker into the living area where Prism was crouched next the sofa peering under it worriedly as his sensor panels slowly fluttered. “Prism, we’re-! Prism? What are you doing? Did you drop something?” 

Prism glanced up before looking back down. “Its Button. He is under the sofa and won’t come out!” 

“Oh.” Sunstreaker frowned as Bob darted off of his lap and squirmed under the couch to join the wayward Button. “Bob! Get back here!” The insecticon whined loudly, but remained under the couch. “BOB!” Sunstreaker hissed. “Get out of there!” 

“I don’t think they are coming out,” Prism murmured. 

“Neither do I,” Sunstreaker said in alarm. “Maybe we should get your creator.” 

Prism shook his helm, “It won’t do any good. Button keeps finding places to hide. The other sol he was under my berth all sol until he wiggled out to fuel and then went to find another hiding spot. At least he has Bob to keep him company now.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “Do you think he’s sick?” 

“I don’t know. He’s acting very odd. My sire made an appointment for him to see the vet...but that is sols away. I’m kinda worried about him. He’s gotten so big. he can hardly walk!” 

“I hope it’s nothing contagious,” Sunstreaker said worriedly and looked down at the space under the couch. 

“I dont’ think it is,” Prism said. “I hope not. I’m still worried.” 

“I would be too!” 

Prism nodded, “I just hope that he is alright. I don’t know what I do if he was sick or hurt somehow.” 

Sunstreaker put a servo on Prism’s shoulder, “I am sure the vet will know what the problem is and Button will be as good as new before you know it.” 

Prism beamed at Sunstreaker for his words, “Do you really think so? I hope you are right.” 

“Of course I am. Look, Bob seems fine so we know it is most likely not contagious. I am sure that they both will be fine.” 

“I hope so. I really do,” Prism said, and looked up as Bluestreak brought in a tray of goodies and set it down on the table before the couch. Sunstreaker directed his chair closer and took one, eating it slowly. 

It wasn’t long before Bob wiggled out and sat up on his hind feet, begging for a treat.

Sunstreaker snorted, and gave Bob a treat. He devoured it, and began to beg for another, which he took off with, wiggling back under the couch. 

Sunstreaker just shook his helm while Prism giggled. “Bob always wants to share with Button. It is so cute how good of friends they are, just like us!” 

Sunstreaker smiled at Prism, “They must be best friends too then if they are as good as us.” 

Prism smiled, “Yes! The best of friends.” 

Bob wiggled back out and begged for more treats, retreating with one for Button after gobbling his own treat.

“I’m surprised he isn’t as round a Button, the way he eats,” Sunstreaker said. 

Prism giggled, “Yeah. He’s a cutie though. I’m so glad they get along.” 

“Me too,” Sunstreaker’s lips curled up. “I really am. Oh...are you going to the Art show? We went to the gallery and met Mirage. He was so nice, and kind. He was really taken with Bob.” 

“Really?” Prism chirped. “I haven’t asked my creators yet. I hope they will let me.” 

“I hope so too. It would be nice to have a friend there.” 

Prism smiled, “I hope I can go! It sounds wonderful! So exciting! I’ll ask Papa Prowl as soon as he gets home!” 

Sunstreaker gave a small hopeful smile to Prism, “Let me know what he says.” 

Prism giggled, “Of course I will! Why-” 

From under the couch came a tiny squeak that made Prism frown. Sunstreaker looked worried as he stared at the edge. “Maybe we should get your carrier.” 

The squeaks grew louder, and a loud thrumming purr that sounded like Bob. 

Prism looked down at the edge of the couch optics widening as the squeaks grew louder, and began to sound like an entire chorus and not just Bob and Button under the couch. Prism jumped off of the couch and scuttled away before bellowing, “REEEEEEEE!!!!! There is something WRONG!” 

Bob peeped out and chittered at Prism angrily, antenna waving about. 

Sunstreaker reached down to pick Bob to try and get him to calm down but to his shock, Bob backed away from him and gave a little hiss before wiggling back under the couch. The sounds of squeaks continued as Prism returned with Bluestreak. 

“Ree! Listen! Something is wrong! We need the vet now! Something is very wrong! We need Button checked out right away!” 

Bluestreak frowned at the sounds before kneeling to try and see under the couch. “Calm down, bitty. I’ll take a look-” 

“LOOK!” Sunstreaker said in a loud shocked whisper as he stared at the edge of the couch. Standing there, where Bob had been a moment before was a tiny miniature version of the insecticon.

The little insecticon chirped and wobbled on it’s little peds, nearly falling over when Bob wiggled out beside it and chittered at the big bots. 

“What...” Prism stared. “Ree! They had sparklings! I didn’t know they could have them.” 

“Neither did I,” Bluestreak said, dumbfounded. He knelt down and peered under the couch, “It looks like there is more than one.” 

“How many?” Sunstreaker whispered in awe.

“I’m not sure. Button is in the very back. I’m not sure lifting it away would be a good idea. I don’t want to hurt any of them,” Bluestreak said. “I will call the vet and see if he can do a house call to at least look them over.” 

Bob used his smaller secondary servos to pick up the tiny insecticon and then wiggled back under the couch carrying the chirping and squeaking insecticon sparkling with him. 

Prism and Sunstreaker stared at the edge of the couch with rapt attention while Bluestreak went to comm the vet to try and arrange an emergency home visit. 

“Sunny, hand me a goody. Maybe we can lure them out.” 

Sunstreaker wordlessly passed a goody to Prism, watching to see if the tiny insecticon would come out again with Bob. Bob finally wiggled out, peered up at Sunstreaker and Prism before he grabbed the goody and disappeared under the couch again.

Bob was out again soon, begging for another treat, which Prism handed to him, and he was gone again. 

“Well...at least we know Button isn’t sick, and why he got so round,” Prism said, and shook his helm. “I didn’t even think they could have sparklings. I mean...I never thought about it.” 

“Me either,” Sunstreaker said, floored. “Do...you think your sire will be mad?” 

“Slag, I hope not,” Prism bit out.

“Language!” Bluestreak said. “Prism! Where did you hear that word.” 

Prism blinked at him, “But Jazz says it all the time.” 

Bluestreak frowned, “I will be having a word with Jazz the next time I see him. However, Prism, you know that language is not appropriate.” 

Prism looked down, a faint blush on his faceplates, “Yes, Ree. I am sorry.” 

Bluestreak gave his sparkling a small smile. “The vet will be here shortly to try and examine the new arrivals, however many there might be. I also informed your Sire of what happened.” 

Prism’s sensor panels drooped, “Is Sire mad?” 

“Mmmmm...I would not say that he was mad. Surprised, certainly. Very, very surprised. He said he would be coming home early. He wants to talk to Hound.” 

Prism’s lower lip stuck out, “What does that mean? Is he not going to let me keep them? Is he going to make Hound take them away?” 

“Shhhh...no need to get yourself worked up and upset. I don’t know what he is going to do, love.”

“But they just got here,” Prism whimpered, “And they are so tiny. They wouldn't be any trouble.” 

“Calm down, Prism. We don’t know what is going to happen or even how many there are. Let’s wait for the Vet to get here along with your Sire before we make any decisions.” 

Prism looked down, his sensor panels nearly limp as he gazed at the edge of the couch listening to the faint chirps and squeaks that came from underneath. The sound of Sunstreaker gasping made Prism quickly look towards his friend and he gasped as well. 

/Two// tiny insecticons were staring out at them on wobbly legs while chirping softly, miniature antenna wiggling. “Oh Sunny! Look how cute they are!” 

“Oh, they are! Wow! Bob was twice that size when I got him. These guys are so tiny!” Sunstreaker said.

Another tiny insecticon wiggled out from under the couch and chirped loudly. It pawed awkwardly at Prism’s ped until the mechling picked it up, and looked it over gently. “Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Look how cute they are, Ree!” 

Prism cuddled it to his chest and the little thing chirped loudly, little secondary arms waving about. 

“They are rather cute,” Bluestreak agreed. 

“Would you like to hold it, Sunny?” 

Sunstreaker gingerly held out his servos for the tiny insecticon. Prism carefully settled the tiny thing in Sunstreaker’s servos and Sunstreaker curled his fingers to cup protectively around the tiny buglet. “He is so small!” 

The tiny buglet gazed up at Sunstreaker with huge optics, chirping softly with his little feelers wiggling. Sunstreaker gave a small coo at the tiny buglet peering up at him and realized he needed to comm Quickmix and his carrier. 

::Quickmix...I think we have a problem.::

::Are you okay? Did soemthing happen? Did you fall? I’m almost there. Do I need to call for a medic?::

::What? No! I---that is---we found out why Button was getting so round. Bob is apparently more than his friend and...oh Quickmix...they had sparklings. There are little, tiny insecticon sparklings and I’m holding one in my hand.:: Sunstreaker looked down at the little life suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. 

::I will be right there.::

::Can...can you comm Carrier? The vet is coming here to check on all of them and Prowl is coming home early.::

::Calm down. I’m almost there now. I’m comming your carrier and will be there before Prowl gets home.” 

Sunstreaker smiled and sighed in relief, ::Thank you. You won’t believe how tiny and adorable these sparklings are!::

The sound of the chime had Bluestreak looking up in surprise. Sunstreaker turned to him with a sheepish smile. “It might be Quickmix coming over. I told him about the...situation.” 

Bluestreak nodded, and got up to get the door, “Good to see you Quickmix! Sunstreaker told me he told you about our bit of excitement.” 

“He sounded stressed. is he okay?” Quickmix asked.

“I’m fine,” Sunstreaker said. “I think so. Prowl isn’t going to be mad at me is he?” 

“What? Why would you think that?” Bluestreak asked. “We know this isn’t your fault.” He patted Sunstreaker on the shoulder gently. 

“He thinks I’m a bad mech because...because...” 

“No. He doesn’t”, Bluestreak said. “If he thought that, he would never have been okay with you coming here.” 

Sunstreaker looked down at the tiny buglet in his servo, trying not to look at Prism’s carrier. He knew the mech meant well, but he knew what Prowl saw when he looked at him. A crippled Decepticon’s sparkling. The brother to a juvenile delinquent. 

Not an ideal mech to have around their sheltered, proper youngling. 

Prism was far too good for him.

“Don’t get yourself upset,” Quickmix said. “Now, let me see the source of your distress,” Quickmix said, and bent to examine the miniscule insecticon. 

“What a precious little one,” He said, and reached out to touch the little helm of the insecticon. “They are so tiny.” 

“They are!” Prism agreed. “Is Sunny’s creator coming here too?” 

“He will be along soon. He was finishing his rounds,” Quickmix said. “What vet did you call?” 

“Hound,” Bluestreak said. “He’s very knowledgable.” 

Quickmix nodded, “He is the one that tends to Bob as well. Do you know how many there are yet?” 

Prism shook his helm, “We’ve seen these three so far but there are more under the couch because we hear chirps and squeaks.” 

To illustrate the point, a chorus of high pitched chirps and squeaks were heard answered by the accustomed sounds of Bob and Button chirps and squeaks in reply. 

“It sounds like there is a herd of them under there,” Quickmix exclaimed. “How many is a usual brood size?” 

Bluestreak shook his helm, “We didn’t know that they could...you know.” 

Quickmix squinted, “They do breed them at the facility. Well, I’m sure we'll find out soon enough. Hound is very knowledgeable.” 

“I hope there is a lot of them. I want to keep them,” Prism said.” 

Bluestreak raised a browplate, “Bitlet...I don’t think you will be able to keep them all. We will probably need to find homes for some. I’m sure Sunstreaker would want want one as well. Won’t you?” 

“I don’t know. My carrier might not allow that,” Sunstreaker said.

“I’m sure you will be fine,” Quickmix said. “Your creator should be here shortly.” 

“So will Prowl, and Hound,” Bluestreak said. “Hopefully we can come up with a plan that will please everyone.” 

Prism whined, “One?” 

Bluestreak sighed, “Most likely you might be able to keep one. You will have to ask your Sire.” 

Prism held the tiny buglet in his servo to his chest, shielding it with his free servo. “But Ree! I love them! How can I pick one?” 

Sunstreaker reached out with his free servo and gave Prism’s shoulder a squeeze. “We will find very good homes for all of them, Prism. I bet Mirage would be interested! He said that he thought Bob was adorable. He would give one a good home.” 

Bluestreak looked thoughtful, “That is true. After Hound inspects them all, we can make some calls. They will only go to people who will take good care of them and possibly can visit us as well as Bob.” 

“I guess that would be okay,” Prism said, still pouting. “Sharing is good...I guess.” 

“It will be okay,” Quickmix said. “You shouldn't stress yourself over this. Neither of you,” he gave Sunstreaker a stern look.

“I will try not to,” Sunstreaker said. “It’s so very unexpected.” 

The sound of the door chime had Bluestreak heading to answer it. When he returned shortly after, he was leading a green mech with a calm air about him into the room. “In here, Hound. There are three sparkling insecticons out now but there are more underneath the couch along with the two creators.” 

Hound smiled at Prism, “Hello, Prism. Well, it seems you figured out what was wrong with Button.” 

Prism’s doorwings flicked up, “We did! They are so tiny, Hound! So little!”

Hound chuckled, “Indeed. Do you have something that we can put them in so they don’t get back under the couch?” 

“Yes, I have Button’s crate. Let me go get it,” Bluestreak said. He hurried out of the room and came back with a large crate. “How is this?” 

“Perfect,” Hound said. “Let me look at the ones you have out first, and then we will retrieve the ones under the couch.” 

“What are you going to do to them?” Prism whispered. 

“I’m going to go through their systems to make sure they are healthy, and I’m going to turn off all of their sparkling protocols...so we don’t have this problem again.” 

He took the first one from Prism, and examined it carefully, then jacked into the little insecticon and made a humming noise. “Very healthy.” 

He carefully removed the incredibly tiny connector from the tiny insecticon sparkling and gently set it inside the crate. He reached out for the one Quickmix had picked up and repeated the process again. “Also quite healthy. Very good sign so far.” 

Sunstreaker held the tiny buglet closer to his chest and pet it soothingly as Hound put the second insecticon sparkling in the crate. When Hound turned to him, he reluctantly set the tiny bug in his servo, trying to ignore its tiny squeaks of protest. 

“This one seems to have taken a liking to you already. Well, this one is just as healthy as the rest.” 

“Now the hard part,” Hound laughed. “Bluestreak, do you think you and Quickmix could lift the couch up for me? Prism, I need you to be ready to hold any bugs I catch, and you too, Sunstreaker.” 

“Sure,” Bluestreak said, and he and Quickmix moved to either side of the couch and lifted it up. Hound wigged underneath, and grabbed Bob first, handing him over to Sunstreaker. The insecticon chittered angrily and tried to wiggle out of Sunstreaker’s grip.

Sunstreaker felt guilty when he saw Button curled around a couple more buglets shivering underneath their carriers frame. Button chirped angrily up at Hound and curled around his sparklings protectively. 

“Shhh. It’s okay Button. We aren’t going to hurt you or your sparklings. It’s okay.”

Hound carefully picked Button up, exposing three more tiny insecticon sparklings. The tiny sparklings huddled together and squeaked in distress that made Bob try to get to them even harder. “It’s okay Bob. Hound won’t hurt them. You are a good Sire.” 

Bob chittered, and waved his hands about trying his best to get free, but to no avail. Sunstreaker held him fast, and he finally gave up, whimpering in distress. 

Hound examined Button, and jacked into him as well. “He’s healthy, but the buglets drained his system of some important minerals. I’m going to give you a special fuel for him before I leave. he’s going to need to be on it for around two decacycles just to be on the safeside.” 

“He’s okay though?” Prism asked. 

Hound gave Prism a smile as he set Button in the crate with his sparklings who were immediately brooded under him.

Hound then carefully scooped up the three insecticon sparklings curled up together fearfully, “Shh. It’s okay little guys. No one here is going to hurt you. Just want to make sure you are healthy then you can go back to your carrier and siblings.” 

He passed them to Prism before selection one and checking it out. “Another fine healthy buglet.” 

He set the tiny sparkling into the crate and it scurried under Button squeaking its distress. Hound carefully finished checking the last two buglets and set them in the crate with the others. “Well, everyone looks to be fine aside from Button being a little low on minerals. You have six little buglets, and two adults all with deactivated breeding protocols.” 

“Thank you so much,” Bluestreak said, and offered Hound a credit chip with his payment. “We really appreciate it.” 

Hound took it with a smile, “If you end up deciding to rehome them, keep me in mind. I’d love to have one. Trailbreaker has wanted one forever.”

“Oh! We definitely will,” Bluestreak said, ignoring the way Prism was pouting again. “Definately.” 

“Good. They should have a check up in a quartex or so. I have some upgrades they will need to their systems and anti virals.” 

“We will, I promise,” Bluestreak said.

Prism looked at Bluestreak with a betrayed look. “Ree! I want to keep them!” 

Bluestreak sighed, “Sweetspark. I know you want to keep them all, but I do not think your Sire will let you keep seven Insecticons. Even his patience doesn’t go that far.” 

Prism looked sad and stared into the crate at Button and his sparklings. “But I love them so much already, Ree. I don’t want to lose them.” 

Sunstreaker set Bob in the crate, “We will find them good homes Prism. If you take one and I take one plus the one Hound would like, then we have good homes for half of the sparklings already. And Mirage might want one so we just need to find a home for two more.” 

Prism frowned, “But---” 

“Prism. You can’t have them all. Would you stop Sunstreaker from having one?” 

“No...no...I would never do that,” Prism whispered, and his optics welled up with fluid. “Can’t we keep a few? Pleeease?” 

Hound snickered, “I think that is my cue to leave. Please remember to contact my office about their check up.”

“You will have to talk to your sire, but I wouldn't get your hopes up,” Bluestreak, and escorted Hound to the door. 

Prism watched as Bob nuzzled Button before checking on the buglets. They were still hidden under Button for the most part and squeaking pitifully in a way that made Prism’s spark hurt.

“They sound so scared. I hope they are okay.” 

Sunstreaker pat Prism’s shoulder, “I’m sure Button and Bob will calm them down soon.” 

“They will,” Quickmix said. “Just give them time.” 

The door pinged again and Prowl and Knock Out strode into the room, seemingly arriving at the same time.

“Well...that explains a lot of things,” Prowl said, and opticed the crate full of Insecticons.

“I’m sorry, Sir. If I had known I would have kept Bob away from Button,” Sunstreaker whispered, looking miserable. 

Prowl looked at Sunstreaker with an arched optic ridge, “There is no need for apologies. The fault is no ones. Any of us could have checked to ensure the insecticons were incapable of breeding. Therefore there is no blame to assigned you.” 

Knock Out gave Prowl a flat and unimpressed look. “He is right, Sunny. You are not to blame. What did Hound say?” 

Sunstreaker gave a small smile, “Bob and Button are fine and so are all their sparklings. There are six sparklings.” 

“Mmmm...well it is good that they are healthy,” Knock Out said. He bent down, and took a look at the little insecticons peeping out from underneath Button. “And cute.”

“They are, aren’t they!” Prism exclaimed. “Are you going to let Sunstreaker have one?”

“If he wants one and if it is okay with your creators, I don’t see why not,” Knock Out said. 

“I think it’s up to all of us,” Prowl said. “They are as much yours as they are ours.” 

Prism smiled up at Prowl, “Papa! We can keep the rest, right?! Hound said he would like so I guess that he can have one since he is so nice but we can keep the other four right!?” 

Prism stared up at his Sire with his optics as big as he could get them, pleadingly gazing up to try and persuade his papa into letting keep all four of the remaining insecticon sparklings. Prowl however did not bend. “We will see. We will try to find good homes for them first. You may pick one of the sparklings, Prism, to keep for certain.” 

Prism’s wings drooped. “But papa!” 

“No sparkling. I’ve had my say. You may keep one. You do not need any more than that. You already have Button.” 

Prism ex-vented loudly, “Yes, papa. If you say so.” 

“I do, and do not take that tone with me,” Prowl said. 

Prism’s wings went flat on his back. “Yes, Papa. I’m sorry. 

Prowl’s expression softened slightly. “No doubt the sparklings will have to remain with Button for a while so they will not be leaving just yet. You do not have to pick one now.” 

Sunstreaker put a comforting servo on his shoulder. “We can both pick ours later, okay? Maybe we should get them some food to eat. They sound so hungry.” 

“They will feed from their parents for the first few decacycles,” Bluestreak said, and produced a datapad. “Hound left me with instructions on the way out. He said that Bob should stay with them if at possible. To help take care of them.” 

“I guess that would be okay,” Sunstreaker said. “If it will help the buglets.” 

“We’ll take good care of them,” Bluestreak said. 

“I know you will,” Sunstreaker smiled. 

Prism smiled up at Sunstreaker from next to the crate “You will have to come visit every sol though so he doesn't miss you!” 

Sunstreaker returned the smile, “That is true, and then i can see the buglets too. See Carrier? Aren't they cute ?” 

Knock Out nodded, “They do seem to be very cute.” 

“Just seem?” Sunstreaker asked with a little, teasing smile.

“Compared to their larger brethren, very much so,” Knock Out said with a snort. 

“You encountered the Hive?” Prowl asked with a raised browplate.

Knock Out looked uncomfortable for a moment, “They were stationed on the Nemesis when I was. They were unpleasant to deal with.” 

“I’m sure they were,” Prowl said, and looked Knock Out up and down. 

Knock Out scoffed, “You needn’t look like you stepped in organic waste. Your Prime cleared me himself before- ...before. I renounced my allegiance to Megatron when he refused to help my mate when he was captured either time.” 

Bluestreak gasped while Prism looked between his creators in confusion. Prowl seemed satisfied and gave a small nod. “I am sorry for your loss.” 

Knock Out nodded, “As am I.” 

Sunstreaker watched the exchange, shoulders hunching. “Can we go home now. Please.” 

“It is nothing to get upset about,” Prowl said. “There is no reason to cringe, Sunstreaker. You are with friends.” 

Bob chirped, pawing at the door of the crate with a buglet clinging to his helm and gnawing on one of his antenna. Sunstreaker laughed at the sight and it seemed to break the tension in the room. 

Knock Out chuckled, “Okay, now that is cute. Primus! Those are tiny little things aren’t they?” 

Prism cooed at the sight and peered in at the insecticons in the crate. “Can’t I let them out now, Ree? They all got a clean reading for Hound.” 

Bluestreak sighed, ‘Prism. I think they should stay in the crate for now. The sparklings are so small it would be easy for one to get lost or stepped on.” 

Prism’s optics widened, “Oh...they are. That would be horrible. I dont’ want them to be hurt!” 

“And neither do we. When they get a bit bigger I can see about getting them some kind of pen,” Bluestreak said. “But for now they should stay in there where they are safe.” 

Prism shrank away, “I guess you are right.” 

“We want them to be safe,” Sunstreaker said. “And from my understanding they grow really fast anyways. So we should be able to play with them soon.” 

Prism looked at Sunstreaker will a hopeful expression. “Do you really think so?” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “I bet the datapad your carrier has says when they will be big enough.”

Bluestreak nodded, “We can look the datapad over later, sweetspark.” 

Prism smiled, “Thank you, Ree!” 

Sunstreaker smiled before growing sober as he turned back to Prowl. “Prowl, Sir? Would you and your family like to attend my art show?”

“We would be honored to, Sunstreaker,” Prowl said. 

“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it,” Sunstreaker said. 

Knock Out gave Sunstreaker’s shoulder a squeeze, “I think it is time we go,” Sunstreaker. 

“Of course, Ree,” Sunstreaker said, and offered Prowl a printed invitation. “It has the times and dates. I really appreciate it.” 

“We will see you there then,” Prowl said. 

“Good,” Sunstreaker smiled brilliantly.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker stared at himself in the mirror. His creator had taken him to a detailing shop, and they had completely stripped away the chromites and carefully reapplied them. It had been relaxing sitting in the soak for a joor as they finally took on colour again and he was polished to a mirror finished. Even to his own optics he could tell he looked good. More than good. He looked handsome, and so much like his creator. 

“Are you ready to go?” Knock Out asked as he came up behind him. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m as ready as I will ever be.” 

“It’s going to be fine, Sunshine,” Knock Out said. 

Sunstreaker hated the nickname, but he let it slide. 

“Do I look alright?” 

Knock Out pulled out a polishing cloth, tidying up a few spots here and there on Sunstreaker’s frame. “You look more than alright. You look quite dashing if I say so myself.” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “Thank you, Carrier. Do we have everything?” 

Knock Out chuckled as he guided Sunstreaker’s hoverchair out of his room and towards the apartment door. “Yes, I have everything. I have the voucher for our ride in the provided transport. I have our tickets.” 

Sunstreaker trembled, “So this is really happening?” 

“Yes,” Knock Out said. “This is really happening. I wish your brother could be here to see it.” 

“He made his choice,” Sunstreaker said. “Lets not talk about him. Please, carrier. Please.” 

“Of course. Tonight is all about you, my love.” They went out the door and to the lift. It was a quiet ride down. Sunstreaker gripped Knock Out’s hand tightly.

“I’m scared.” 

“What is there to be scared of?” Knock Out asked as the door opened. 

“What if they don't’ like my art? What if they don’t like me?” Sunstreaker whispered. 

“You are talented, beautiful, and smart. What is there not to love?” 

Sunstreaker gave a mirthless laugh, “Besides the obvious? This was a bad idea. They are all going to laugh at me. Let’s just stay home.” 

Knock Out put an arm around Sunstreaker, “If anyone so much as looks at you funny, I will jab them with my prod and the enforcers can just deal with it.” 

Sunstreaker looked at his carrier, surprised by the vehement way he spoke. He gave Knock Out a small smile. “Thanks Carrier. I wish that Bob could come with us.” 

“Do you want me to comm Bluestreak and have him bring him when they come? I can’t imagine they would mind,” Knock Out said and stepped out of the lift when it stopped at the ground floor. 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Sunstreaker said. 

“I know you do not, but this should not be a big deal, and if his presence makes you feel better it is all the more reason to bring him along.” 

“But the buglets...” Sunstreaker said. 

“Mmmm....they will be fine with just Button for a bit. I’ve already commed them and they will bring him along. No fretting, my love.” 

Sunstreaker gave a grateful smile and nodded. “Thank you, Carrier. We should get going then, or we will be late.” 

“It is called being fashionably late and all the best mechs do it. But I know you are nervous so we can go ahead and go now.” 

Sunstreaker laughed for a long time. The sight of the huge transport for them though stole his laughter as it arrived. “Primus! It is huge!” 

The transport driver came out and helped get Sunstreaker’s chair inside, and settled them in. It was much nicer than their usual fare. They sat together in silence for most of the ride.

It was a relief to Sunstreaker when they finally arrived at Decadent Ground. The gallery was already bustling, and filled to the brim with mechs and femmes. 

“They are here to see my work?” Sunstreaker asked in awe. 

“They are,” Mirage said as he came up behind them.

Sunstreaker gave a timid smile to the gallery owner. “I didn’t think that there would be so many mechs here. My work isn’t that good.” 

Mirage laughed, “You are the only modest artist i know. It is so refreshing to work with you. You don’t make outrageous demands or have fits if things don’t go your way. Say, where is your adorable Insecticon?” 

“Prism and his creators are bringing Bob. Bob and Prism’s Button had sparklings.” 

“Oh! Really? Will any be available for adoption?” Mirage asked not bothering to hide the hope in his voice.

“Yes, they will,” Sunstreaker said. “We were hoping you would be interested in one.” 

“Oh, I am. I definitely am,” Mirage smiled. “Oh, this is wonderful news. Now, let me introduce you around. There are many mechs I would like you to meet. Starting with Blurr I think, and Tracks. They are both very good clients of mine.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Knock Out said with a little grin. “Please, lead the way.” 

Mirage guided them through the crowd as Knock Out push Sunstreaker’s hover chair. Before long they reached a pair of blue mechs, one a light aquamarine while the other was a deep royal blue. “Blurr, Tracks, I would like to introduce you to our up and coming young artist. This is Sunstreaker and his creator Knock Out.” 

The aquamarine mech beamed and reached out to shake servos with Sunstreaker, “I’m Blurr, it is nice to meet you. Your work is amazing!” 

The royal blue mech however was focused on Knock Out and looked him over from helm to peds before to moving to his side. “It is nice to see someone who can actually maintain their polish and paint properly.” 

Knock Out’s armour fluffed out, “I can say the same. Your finish is a work of art.” 

Sunstreaker tried not to roll his optics at the blatant flirting, and placed his hand in Blurr’s. “It is nice to meet you as well. I’m glad you are enjoying it. I hope this will be the first of many shows. I hope so anyway.” 

“I am sure it will be,” Mirage said. “I can’t imagine I would pass up another chance to show off your talent.” 

“I’m really not that---” 

“Oh, but you are,” Blurr said. “You have such a good optic for colour. I won’t lie I have hopes of taking home a few. And that painting with the little Praxian...it looks...I don't’ know. Ethereal. You convey emotions so well through your work.” 

“Thank you. I am very proud of that one. He is my very best friend.” 

“I can tell. You obviously worked very hard to capture him so beautifully on canvas. I will admit, I was disappointed it wasn’t part of the sale but if he is such a close friend that makes sense.” 

Sunstreaker glanced to the side, seeing that his creator was still talking to Tracks and exchanging tips on paint care. “Thank you. I am glad you like it but I don’t think I would ever sell his painting. It is very flattering that you liked it so much.” 

Blurr’s lips curled up. “Have you thought of taking commissions? I would love to be painted by you.” 

“Not really. I’m not sure I would enjoy that much, I mean having someone direct my work. I rarely do portraits.” 

“Understandable. It is hard to work with clients. So I’ve been told anyways,” Blurr said. “If you ever change your processor please contact me.” 

“I will,” Sunstreaker said with a smile of his own. “For now, however, I am focused mainly on landscapes. I am going to attempt a few cityscapes as well, focusing on skylines and famed buildings. Do you have that you would recommend?” 

Blurr beamed at his words, “Well, the main track on Velocitron for one, the finish line at least. The main archives in Iacon or the Senate building. The Primus Temple. The Well of Allsparks.” 

“Those all sound very exciting. I have been working on one of the gardens in New Praxus. They are beautiful, even if the structures are not old growth yet,” Sunstreaker said. “I haven’t been there, but my friend gave me image captures from when his creators took him there. It is beautiful.”

“I would love to see it when it is finished,” Blurr said. 

“You will...if I get a second showing,” Sunstreaker said. 

“Judging by this crowd and the buzz I am hearing from the people here, I am quite certain that you will. Mirage has been very excited about hosting this and has been praising your teacher’s name for bringing your paintings to him.” 

Sunstreaker looked to the side, unsure of what to say. He was still unused to praise regarding his art from anyone other than his carrier or his teacher. 

“You will be a great success,” Blurr said, “I have an optic for these things. One day your paintings will be worth hundreds of thousands of credits.” 

“That is a nice dream,” Sunstreaker said slowly. “It really is. I hope you are right.” He looked off to the side, and watched his creator for a moment. It was a good dream. His creator would not have to work so hard, and maybe he could take care of him. 

It would be nice to be the one taking care of his carrier instead of the other way around. He could- 

“Sunny! We’re here! We brought Bob for you!” 

Sunstreaker smiled and turned around to find Prism, Prowl and Bluestreak walking up behind him, with Bob wiggling frantically in Prism’s arms. Prism step Bob on the ground next to Sunstreaker’s hover chair and before Sunstreaker could speak he had a lapful of wiggling whining insecticon looking up at him worriedly. 

“I’m fine, Bob. Hello. Have you been a good bug for Prism?” 

Bob snuggled against him, secondary arms grasping at Sunstreaker’s plating. He chittered at him, and scolded him making Sunstreaker giggle. 

“I missed you too,” he said and pet Bob’s little helm tenderly. “I missed you very much. It had not been the same without you.” 

“Oh, you two look so adorable,” Prism smiled. “How is the show going?” 

“Well enough, I guess,” Sunstreaker said, looking flustered.

Prowl and Bluestreak came closer, “Hello Sunstreaker. Your show appears to be going quite well. I see you creator made a friend. Who is your new friend?” 

Sunstreaker chuckled at Bluestreak’s polite way of asking who he was with. “Bluestreak, Prism, Prowl, this is Blurr. Blurr this is-” 

“You are the pretty little Praxian mech from the painting! How wonderful! I can see why Sunstreaker was drawn to paint you! You are gorgeous! Tracks! Come look at his plating, it is such a rare shade of opal!” 

“Oh! OH! That is amazing,” Track’s said. “You have the most beautiful plating I have ever seen. I didn’t even think Opalines were real. Oh, Primus. You could be a professional model.” 

Prism blinked at them both, stunned. “You don’t think I look like an offlined mech?” 

“Primus, no,” Tracks said. It was said that during the golden age Opalines were the only mechs that served in Primus’ temples.” 

“I had never heard that before,” Prism whispered. 

Prowl rested his servo on Prism’s shoulder reassuringly, “Neither had I. We can research tomorrow if you like Prism.”

Tracks gave a small bow, “Enforcer Commissioner Prowl, I believe? I had not expected to see you at this sort of event.” 

Bluestreak gave a smile, “We would not deprive our sparkling of seeing his portrait displayed in such a fashion.” 

“That is very good of you,” Track’s said.

“Our sparkling deserves the best,” Bluestreak smiled. 

Prism’s wings fluttered anxiously. “You should see the other painting that Sunstreaker did. It’s of me and my carrier. It’s very lovely.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Blurr said. “Will it be in Sunstreaker’s next show?” 

“No,” Sunstreaker said. “It was a gift to Prowl.” 

“Really? That was a Primely gift. It must be very nice to have such a momento of your family with you at work, Commissioner. Has it garnered much attention at work?” 

Prowl gave a very slight smile to Bluestreak before turning solemnly to Blurr and Tracks, “While it elicited a few comments when it was first placed in my office, it has since become the norm and no longer warrants comment. It is quite nice to be reminded of why I perform my job at particularly trying times.” 

“I imagine it is,” Tracks said demurely, “You are a lucky mech in so many ways it would seem.” 

Bluestreak smiled, “Oh, he is, and aware he is.” 

“And we are all lucky to have seen your work, Sunstreaker. Your creator must be so proud,” Blurr said.

“Oh, I am,” Knock Out said, finally speaking up. “My sparkling is a gift in so many ways. He has kept me going even when I thought of giving up. And he reminds me so much of his Sire.”

“Papa...” Sunstreaker said, and ducked his helm in embarrassment. 

“it is true. You and your brother are my reason for existing. Why lie about it?” 

Sunstreaker just smiled sheepishly, “Papa.”   
Blurr chuckled, “You have a wonderful creator and such charming friends, Sunstreaker. You should be happy that you are so lucky. This is the first I heard of a brother though, will he be attending tonight?” 

Sunstreaker bristled and turned away, hugging Bob tightly. Knock Out sighed, “No. Sideswipe is...unavailable at the moment. He is currently off world and was not able to return in time.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Blurr said. 

“Don’t be. It’s fine. He wouldn't’ enjoy this anyway,” Sunstreaker said. 

“I’m sorry to hear that as well,” Blurr said. 

“It’s fine,” Sunstreaker said, and hugged Bob tightly. 

“Are you okay, Sunstreaker? Perhaps you need to rest. MIrage said we could go to his office if you need a break,” Knock Out said.

“I’m alright. I don’t need a break. How are the buglets doing Prism?” 

Prism beamed, “Oh, Sunny! They are getting so big now! Hound came by and examined them again and he said they were doing very well!” 

Sunstreaker pet Bob who was chirping curiously as he looked at all the strange mechs and femmes in the gallery. “I’m glad they are doing so well. I’ll have to come over tomorrow and see them.” 

“Oh! Please do,” Prism said, clapping his hands together. “I have missed seeing you in the garden so very much.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I’ve missed you as well.” 

“Are you going to take one of the buglets? They should be ready to go to homes soon,” Prism said in a tiny voice.

Sunstreaker took one of Prism’s servos in his and gave it a light squeeze. “Of course. I am going to keep one and so are you. Papa mentioned them to Mirage and he seemed to be interested as well.” 

Prism gave a small smile, “I wish we could keep them all. I don’t want to give them up.” 

Sunstreaker gave his servo another squeeze, “I know. But you know we can’t, your creators won’t let us. We will just have to find them the best of homes.” 

“I know,” Prism said. “It’s still so hard. They are so cute, and I love them so much. They are the cutest, most precious things.” 

“You have such a kind spark,” Sunstreaker said with a smile.

Prism ducked his helm, “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No. Never. I’m glad you are.” 

“Ah! Prowl, Bluestreak! How good to see you! And Prism! I must say, I was surprised when I saw that it was you in that stunning portrait young Sunstreaker did here.” 

Prism turned and gasped, “Mirage! I was hoping we would see you!” 

Prowl and Bluestreak shook servos with Mirage and Knock out nodded to the gallery owner as he walked up to them. “It is good to see you as well, Mirage.” 

“Is Jazz here as well?” Prism said, craning his helm and looking around behind Mirage as if Jazz would appear out of nowhere.

Mirage laughed, “He shall be around later. He had things to do, my sweet. He will not miss your night, I promise you.” 

“That is good. I have not seen him in a while,” Prism smiled. “You like the painting of me?”

“Very much, pipsqueak,” Mirage smiled in amusement.

Prism blushed, “Sunny did a really good job. I don’t look that nice really. He made me look beautiful.” 

Mirage chuckled, “You are beautiful my dear. Now, tell me. I heard that your Insecticon and Sunstreaker’s adorable Bob had sparklings? Would it be alright if I visited to see them?” 

Bluestreak gave a small smile, “We would be delighted Mirage. Hound said the little ones will be big enough to go to new, permanent homes soon. I believe Sunstreaker mentioned you might be interested in adopting one?” 

Mirage gave him a brilliant smile, “I would love that. Yes. I want one. I really do.” 

“I was hoping so,” Sunstreaker said. “They are very adorable. You will love them.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Mirage said with a silly smile on his faceplates. “Perhaps we could all get together. It would be nice.” 

“It would be,” a new voice broke in, and Jazz took his place by Mirage’s side. 

Mirage wrapped an arm around Jazz, “There you are sweetspark! I am so glad you are home. I worry when you go off planet. Prowl and Bluestreak have Insecticon sparklings that they are finding homes for. I want one!” 

Jazz laughed, “Insecticon’s a bit big to have as pets. Not to mention they are sentinet.” 

Mirage chuckled, “An offshoot breed. Sunstreaker? Could Jazz see your Bob?” 

Sunstreaker fished Bob out from where he had been burrowed under the blankets. He held the wiggling Bob up for Jazz to see. “They have the mental capacity of that of an Earth Cat, or Dog, from my understanding,” Sunstreaker said. “They were one of Shockwave experiments.” 

Jazz peered at the Insecticon which wiggled and chittered in Sunstreaker’s grasp, complaining until Sunstreaker pulled him close, and then he snuggled against his caretaker. 

“They are rather cute,” Jazz said, sounding doubtful. “Are you sure they are not sentient?” 

“Not like us,” Prowl said. “It would not be safe for them to be loose to run about.” 

Jazz looked at Mirage, “If this is what you really want, darling. As long as Prowl and Bluestreak agree, I guess we’re getting a baby buglet.” 

Mirage hugged him happily, “Thank you! I can’t wait to see them! I bet they are so cute!” 

Knock Out glared at Jazz from where he stood next to Sunstreaker’s chair. Sunstreaker gave a small smile, “They are very adorable.” 

Jazz looked at Prowl and Bluestreak, “When would a good time to visit you guys?” 

“Next sol if you are free,” Prowl said. “I have taken the next couple of cycles off.” 

“That would be agreeable,” Mirage said. “Would you be able to go Knock Out? I was hoping we could all have dinner together. Perhaps discuss your next show, Sunstreaker?” 

“Papa? Can we?” Sunstreaker asked. 

Knock Out grunted, “If Prowl and Bluestreak do not mind.” 

“That will be fine. We have been hoping to find satisfactory homes for the insecticons.” 

Mirage beamed, “We would be glad to give one a home. How many little ones did the insecticons have?” 

Prism bounced a little, “They had six buglet! They are all so cute!” 

Mirage laughed, “Six? So many! How ever are you managing to deal with six sparkling insecticons as well as their carrier?” 

“Oh, it’s not so hard,” Prism said. “Bob and Button do much of the work. Papa got a pen for them and it’s in the living area so they can get exercise, and be socialized. I read a lot of datapads from Hound. Socialization is very important.”

“I’m sure it is,” Mirage smiled. “I bet they are the loveliest little things.” 

“They are, and they all look different,” Prism said with enthusiasm. “I really wanted to keep them all, but Sire said no. I can only keep one.” 

“Sad for you, but fortunate for the rest of us,” Mirage said, and Jazz snorted. 

“Sounds like you have plenty of Insecticons with two. I can’t imagine trying to wrangle seven at once.” 

Prowl sighed, “Neither can we. Button is a sweet tempered insecticon but even he can become overly energetic. Seven is far too many. Two is quite enough for a quiet home.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “It is true. I am taking one of the buglets as well and two will be as much as I can handle most likely.” 

“Well, we shall be more than pleased with one,” Mirage declared. “I cannot wait to see them. This is truly the best news.” 

Sunstreaker grinned, “We are really glad that you think so.” 

“I do. I’m very glad that Inkpot introduced us. It has brought some very interesting things into my life,” Mirage declared. “And as lovely as it has been to talk to you all I do see Finedetail signalling me. I do believe I have some art to sell, darlings.” 

Sunstreaker watched him go and cuddled Bob. It was all a bit too much for him. “Papa, I think I might need a bit of a break.” 

Knock Out looked at Sunstreaker in concern and looked him over. “You look pale. I’ll take you to Mirage’s office and let you recover.” 

Prism moved next to Sunstreaker’s hover chair. “I’ll come with you. The crowd makes me nervous too.” 

Bluestreak put a comforting servo on Prism’s shoulder, “Stay close to Sunstreaker and Knock Out until you find us again.”

“Yes, Papa.”

They made their way to Mirage’s office, and Sunstreaker felt himself relax once the door shut. The noise dimmed, and the lights were soothingly low. 

Bluestreak pulled out the cot in the corner sna sat down on it, doorwings flapping gently as Knock Out got both of them a cube of energon. He sipped it slowly and pulled the mesh blanket around him. “It’s very busy out there.” 

“An understatement,” Knock Out agreed. “How are you feeling?” 

“On edge,” Prism said. 

“Just tired,” Sunstreaker added.

Knock Out drew another cube of energon from his subspace, “Drink this sparkling. It will help you feel more energized. Prism, you should be okay as long as you rest. I imagine this is the largest and most dense crowd you have been in. Your sensor panels likely have had too much to try and sort through.” 

Prism looked up and gave a small smile. “I think you are right. It was just so loud and there were so many mechs too close to my panels.”

“It must have been overwhelming,” Knock Out said, not unkindly. 

“It was. Thank you for letting me come along.” 

“You are always welcome. You have been a very good friend to my Sunny,” Knock Out said. 

“I would like to think so,” Prism whipered. “He’s my only friend.” 

“And you are my only friend,” Sunstreaker smiled. “My best and my dearest.” 

“Oh children,” Knock Out sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs. “You will find other friends one day.” 

“I don’t want other friends. I just need Sunny. Sunny never tries to pull on my panels or teases me for looking offline.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “And you don’t mock me for being in this chair. Or try and hurt Bob. You never met Sideswipe so I don’t know if you will end up preferring his company over mine but I am glad we had this time together at least.” 

Prism looked outraged that Sunstreaker would suggest such a thing. “I would never! You are my best friend! Your brother might be nice but you are my best friend now and always.” 

“You are mine too,” Sunstreaker said. “You really are. I feel so fortunate to have met you.” 

Knock Out listened to them and nearly signed out loud. He had made such declarations to Breakdown as a youngling. They had been inseparable, and then they had been something more. He wondered if he should talk to Prowl. Sunstreaker could not do better, but he was not sure how receptive the Praxian would be to such an engagement. “I’m glad to hear you are so happy with one another.” 

“We are,” Prism said. “So much so.” 

Sunstreaker took Prism’s servo in his, giving it a small squeeze. Bob peered out from the blankets on Sunstreaker’s lap and chirred at the sight of them holding servos. Bob chirped once and then burrowed into the blankets. 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “Looks like Bob is going to take a nap while he is away from all the buglets.” 

“I can’t say I blame him. They run him and Button ragged. They are so full of energy,” Prism said. 

“So I’ve seen,” Sunstreaker said and rubbed Bob’s helm through the blanket. “I’ve missed him.” 

“I know you have, but soon he will be back with you, and you will have another bug to keep you both company,” 

“Sounds nice,” Sunstreaker said. “You will have to bring yours over to visit. If Prowl will let you.” 

Prism beamed, “Of course I will! And we can take them to play up in the garden and watch them run around everywhere!” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “Yes. I am sure they will be everywhere, getting into everything. They are such curious creatures wanting to see everything.” 

Prism nodded, “I put a ball into the pen for the buglets to play with and they swarmed it. You should have seen it! Tiny buglets trying to play with the ball, clinging to it and getting rolled over.” 

Sunstreaker laughed, “Oh, I bet that was cute.” 

“I took some image captures. I’ll show you later. They are on a datapad at home. So cute. I dont’ even have words for how cute it was,” Prism giggled. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see it,” Sunstreaker said.

“You’ll love it. I’ll make you a copy though,” Prism smiled. 

“You’re so sweet,” Sunstreaker said. 

Knock Out shook his helm at the sickeningly sweet way the two were acting without even realizing it. They really were quite far gone. He had no idea how he was going to break this bit of news to Prowl and Bluestreak.

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker shifted in his chair as his carrier knocked on the door to Prism’s apartment. After a moment, the door opened and Prism beamed out at him. “Sunny! You’re here!” 

“I am! It’s good to see you!” Sunstreaker said, and laughed as Bob skittered about and flung himself into Sunstreaker’s lap, burrowing under the mech covers. 

“I think he missed you,” Knock Out said dryly. 

“I think he did,” Sunstreaker said, and fished Bob out, hugging him tightly. “So, is anyone else here yet?” 

“Not yet,” Prism said and stepped aside to give them room. “Mirage should be here soon.”

Knock Out guided Sunstreaker’s chair into the room to where a pen was set along one wall, the crate inside the pen. “How are the buglets and Button today?” 

Prism reached into the pen and opened the gate to the crate. As soon as the crate was open, a tumble of chirping and chirring buglets scurried out in all directions. A weary looking Button walked out and curled up trying to nap.

Some of the buglets began to climb on their creator, chirring and begging to be fed, but Button huffed, and shook them off. Button wiggled, trying to find a comfortable spot and hid his faceplated. 

“Poor thing. He’s so tired, and I think more than ready to wean the buglets. They’ve been eating energon on their own. Liquid and the pellet form,” Prism said. “It’s crazy how fast they have grown!” 

“It is,” Sunstreaker said. “Ah, can I hold one?” 

“Of course,” Prism smiled, and picked up one of the smallest once. “Here you go. Aren’t they precious?” 

“Yes,” Sunstreaker murmured. “They really are.” 

Prism waited for Sunstreaker to set Bob in his lap, where he promptly burrowed back under the blankets, before passing the tiny buglet to Sunstreaker. The tiny buglet squeaked at being picked up and then chirped curiously as he was passed to Sunstreaker. Bob peeked from under the blanket at the sound of the chirps and looked up at Sunstreaker as he held the tiny buglet.

“He is so tiny! The others are all much bigger. Is this one okay?” 

Prism nodded, “Hound checked him thoroughly. He is fine, just very small. Hound called him a runt.”

“Oh, he’s just...so adorable,” Sunstreaker said. “And so...tiny.” 

Prism nodded, “You want to keep him? Don’t you? I just thought you would love him.” 

“I do. Would you mind?” 

“No. Hound said they were ready to go home,” Prism said. “So you could even bring him home with you tonight...if you want.” 

“Really?” Sunstreaker blinked at him. 

“Yes,” Prism laughed. 

A sharp, reprimanding squawk made Sunstreaker and Prism look down in surprise. Bob was halfway out from under the blankets and waving his secondary arms wildly. Sunstreaker reached down and pet Bob with his free hand. 

Bob however was having none of it. He chirped loudly and the buglet turned in Sunstreaker’s palm to chirp down at Bob. Sunstreaker chuckled and lowered the buglet down to Bob. Bob grabbed the buglet and ducked under the blankets with it. 

“I think Bob likes that idea,” Sunstreaker said with a gentle smile on his lipplates. “I will take him home if that is okay.” 

“Definately. I think sire is going to see if Mirage wants to take his home as well.” 

“That is so sweet. Mirage seemed so excited,” Sunstreaker said. “I’m glad he was able to get one.” 

“Me too,” Prism said. “He will give it a good home.” 

“I have no doubt,” Sunstreaker smiled.

Prism clapped his servos excitedly. “What are you going to name your buglet?”

Sunstreaker looked down at the lump of his lap where Bob and the buglet were hidden. “I’m not sure. I kind of want to name him Little Bob but it seems silly. Maybe something like Button for his carrier?” 

Prism looked thoughtful, “Something like Button? Hmm. Bangle? Or…! Oh! Bobbin! Call him Bobbin.” 

“That is perfect,” Sunstreaker laughed. “I love it. Yes, little Bobbin.” He lips curled into an amused smile. “Thank you, Prism. You are such a good friend.” 

“You are both good mechlings,” Mirage said, startling them both. 

“Oh! Mirage! I didn’t hear you come in!” Prism exclaimed. 

“You both look well. How are the buglets? May I see them?” Mirage said, as giddy as a youngling. 

“I’ve heard about nothing else,” Jazz said, entering the room with Bluestreak. 

Prism grabbed Mirage’s servo and pulled him next to the pen. Inside the little buglets were frolicking, pouncing on one another and harrying Button to be fed. Mirage cooed at the sight of the tiny buglets. 

“Jazz! Look how small they are! Oh, they are adorable.” 

Jazz leaned over and chuckled. “They are pretty cute. Are they old enough to take home or should we come back another day to make a selection?” 

“Hound said it would be fine for them to go to their new homes,” Bluestreak said. “He will actually here shortly as well to pick up one.” 

“Oh, that is wonderful news,” Mirage said, with a silly grin on his face. “Oh, I don’t even know which one I would want. They are all so cute. So adorable.” He leaned over the pen watching them intently. “I think I would like the one with blue on him. That is very unusual.” 

“It is,” Prism agreed and climbed into the pen. He picked up the buglet in question. He offered it to Mirage, and the mech took it, holding it close to his chassis.

“What a lovely little mech you are,” Mirage cooed.

Jazz smiled, “He is a cute little one. If that is the one you want, he is going to need a name.” 

Mirage smiled, “He will, won’t he? Hmm. What do you think? Any ideas?” 

Jazz chuckled, “Not really. He is your trinket to name.” 

Mirage bristled slightly, “He isn’t a trinket or merely a...a..bobble!” 

Prism giggled, “That would make a good name! Call him Bobble!”

“Oh...that is...that is perfect,” Mirage said, and cooed at little ‘Bobble’. “What a precious little thing you are. So adorable, and tiny,” he said and ticked the insecticons side. 

“It fits him,” Jazz said, and pressed a kiss to Mirage’s cheekplate. “Glad to see you happy, my mech.” 

Mirage leaned into the touch, “Thank you for indulging me in this. The company will be nice. I miss you so much when you are gone.” 

Jazz’s expression softened, “I know you do. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Mirage murmured.

Knock Out snorted and moved to Sunstreaker’s side. “So you are going to keep that one, bitlet?” 

Sunstreaker smiled at his carrier, “Bob seems happy with him. So Bobbin comes home with us.” 

Knock Out nodded, “Sounds like everyone is happy then. Prism have you selected the buglet you are going to keep?

Prism shook his helm, “No. I am going to keep the last buglet. That way even though he is the last one, he knows that he was loved. I love them all so much.” 

“That is very kind of you,” Knock Out said. “Very thoughtful.” 

Prism ducked his helm, “I would be happy with any of them.” 

“I’m sure you would,” Knock Out said. “You are a real sweetspark.” 

Prism’s doorwings fluttered, “I’m just doing what is best for them.” 

“Yes, you are. That is a very important trait in a creator. You know...if you and Sunstreaker ever decide to be more than friends you more than have my blessing.” 

Prism squeaked, looking even more flustered. 

Sunstreaker groaned, “Carrier! You’re embarrassing him! Stop it! They’ll never let me visit anymore!” 

Prism took Sunstreaker’s servo in his, “I won’t let them! You are my best friend! We are going to train our buglets together!” 

“Pffft, you will be fine,” Knock Out said. “It is clear that they like you, and who wouldn’t. I didn’t raise a rude, and unruly sparkling.” Knock Out paused. “Okay. I might have, but you are not your brother.” 

“No. I’m not,” Sunstreaker grumbled, and held on tightly to Prism’s hand. “Please, please, please don’t ruin this for me creator. It would break my spark if I was forbidden to see Prism. Please don’t.” 

“I won’t ruin it for you,” Knock Out said. “Perhaps I will talk to him though.” 

Sunstreaker whimpered, “Creator!” 

Prism looked worried too. “I..I could try to talk to Sire…” 

Knock Out laughed and patted Prism’s shoulder. “I am just teasing you two. I won’t ‘ruin’ this for you.” 

Knock Out turn to where Mirage was cooing over his buglet while Jazz gently pet the tiny insecticon. “So, any word of when you will return to Earth and retrieve my sparkling?”

Jazz shifted, looking uncomfortable. “There are no current plans, no.”

Knock Out crossed his arms over his chest and glared, “He’s too young to just be off on his own.” 

“The council doesn’t think so,” Jazz said. “I have been getting progress reports from Bumblebee, and the council is happy with their progress.” 

“Why don’t I believe you are telling the whole truth?”

“Alpha Trion is happy with their progress,” Jazz said. 

“I thought he was offlined,” Knock Out said slowly. 

“Many people thought so. He is not though. He is still lurking in the shadows and making his wishes known when he choses.” 

Knock Out frowned. “I see. Why is he so interested in my sparkling and Earth?” 

Jazz shrugged, “No clue. Whatever he knows, he isn’t sharing. I’m sure your son will be fine.” 

“Why does that not give me any comfort?” Knock Out murmured. “I don’t want him to be a pawn for the old mech’s games.” 

“It is too late for that,” Jazz said. “It’s out of my hands as much as it is out of yours.” 

Knock Out bristled, “Perhaps I should talked to the old mech then.” 

“You won’t find him. He finds you, and I cannot imagine he would want to talk to you, Knock Out.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Knock Out scowled at Jazz’s words. 

Jazz held up his servos, “Easy, mech. I just mean, he knows you are going to be mad at him and will avoid you because of that.” 

Mirage cleared his intake. “Sorry to interrupt but I did come here for another reason besides picking out my sweet little Bobble. We finished processing the paperwork from the art show and we have your portion of the profit for you Sunstreaker. Are you handling it or is your creator?” 

Sunstreaker shifted, “I...I’m not-” 

Knock Out handed Mirage a pad. “He has an account that I created. I can’t touch it but I can observe the funds so I can be sure it is accounted for properly.” 

“Wonderful,” Mirage said, and offered Knock Out a credit chip. KNock Out took it and plugged it into the pad to transfer the credits over. 

“Is this correct?” Knock Out asked, optics going wide. “This is...this is a fortune.” 

“What?” Sunstreaker craned his neck trying to see. 

“It is...it is a fortune, Sunstreaker. This is more than I make in a vorn.” 

Knock Out passed the pad to Sunstreaker whose optics went wide in amazement. “Carrier! This is-!” 

Mirage laughed, “Yes it is correct. I see that you didn’t expect to make so much from a first show. Several paintings lead to a bidding war between interested parties. It helped drive the price up as well. There were several inquires for when the next show for Sunstreaker would occur. I think we can call this a very successful launch of your career, Sunstreaker.” 

“I didn’t expect this. I---I---” Sunstreaker shook his help, looking overwhelmed. “How can I hope to live up to this?”

“You will be fine. Just do what you have been doing,” Mirage said. “Paint what makes you happy. I have every confidence that you can do this, Sunstreaker. You are bright, smart and talented.”

“He’s right,” Prism said. “You can do this.” 

Sunstreaker looked down and wrapped his arms around his chest, “But, I’m not that good. I don’t know why they-” 

Knock Out wrapped Sunstreaker in a hug. “You are very talented sparkling. Those mechs paid for your paintings because they can tell you are that talented. You deserve all of this. You can do this. Just be yourself.” 

Mirage nodded, “Your creator is right. You are very talented and I am honored to been the one who hosted your debut show.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “I will have to work hard then. I want to put back enough credits so we won’t have to worry about anything.” 

“I think you have a very good start,” Mirage said with a smile. 

“Oh, sparkling, you don't’ have to worry about such things. I make more than enough to take care of us,” Knock Out whispered and hugged him tightly. 

“I know, but I want to be able to take care of you.” 

Knock Out just held onto Sunstreaker for a long moment before a soft chirp and a quiet peep distracted them and caused them to look down where Bob peeked out of the blankets with the buglet under him, looking up at Sunstreaker and Knock Out worriedly. Sunstreaker pet Bob. “It’s okay Bob. You and Bobbin go back to your nap.” 

Bob chirred,and moved farther out from under the mesh. He nuzzled Sunstreaker’s side, still chittering.

“I’m fine, Bob. Promise,” Sunstreaker said and gently pet Bob’s helm. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I don't’ think he believes you,” Prims said.

“Probably not,” Sunstreaker agreed. “He’s very concerned.” 

Bobbin squeaked and popped out from under Bob, before climbing up Bob’s back and up onto his head. Bobbin squeaked and peeped up at Sunstreaker.

Prism cooed. “Aww, look at little Bobbin! He is checking on you too!” 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “He is. I am alright, buglet.” 

Bobbin squeaked and chirped angrily, little arms waving as he seemingly attempted to scold Sunstreaker. 

Sunstreaker laughed, and picked up the tiny buglet and cuddled him against his sparkplates. “You are precious.” 

“He is adorable,” Mirage agreed. “You should paint him.” 

“I think you’re right. I should,” Sunstreaker smiled. 

Knock Out chuckled. “And give you a chance to show off your buglet. You are going to be the one who actually buys those bows and decorations for their insecticon aren't you?” 

Mirage gasped, “There are accessories available for sale for an insecticon?! Why didn’t you tell me!? We are going to get Bobble all the very best accessories! HE will be the fanciest buglet ever.” 

Prism giggled. “I bet that he will! Will you send image captures? I would love to see how he looks in his finery.” 

“Of course I will,” Mirage said. “And perhaps we can get photos of all of them fancied up. It would be a lovely thing. Wouldn't it?” He elbowed Jazz, and his bonded grunted, “Wouldn't it?” 

“Oh yeah, sounds great, lover,” Jazz laughed. 

Knock Out rolled his optics at their antics. “Well, if all of you are done, perhaps we should help Prowl in the kitchen?” 

Prism snickered, “Yes, we should help Sire. He is only really good with a few dishes and I don’t know what he is making.” 

Sunstreaker looked at his friend curiously, “Why is he cooking? Isn’t that your carrier’s job?” 

Prism nodded, “Normally it is. Sire is trying to be all romantic and give carrier a chance to rest.” 

Mirage smiled broadly, “That is very kind of him. It is rare to see Prowl being so nice when he is not around you or your carrier.” 

Prism frowned a little, “Sire loves me and Carrier! Loves us very much, in fact.” 

“I know he does,” Sunstreaker said. “I can tell. He loves you very much.”

“He does. He wants carrier to have another sparkling,” Prism whispered. “I really want a sibling, Sunny. Wouldn't’ that be wonderful?” 

“It would,” Sunstreaker said. 

They moved into the kitchen where Prowl was working. “You have come to help? Here, dice these.” Prowl said and pushed a cutting board towards Prism and handed Sunstreaker a mixing bowl. “That needs mixed thoroughly.”

Obediently, Prism began to carefully cut up the ingredients that Prowl had given him while Sunstreaker tried to mix his ingredients carefully but without waking the once again napping insecticons under the blankets on his lap.

Prowl continued to stir something on the heating unit while they worked. Prism looked over at his Sire, “Two of the buglets have homes now, Papa.” 

“That is excellent news, sprocket. Isn’t Hound dropping by tonight?” 

“Yes, sire. He said he was going to come later in the night cycle. Once his practice closes for the sol. He’s very busy,” Prism said.

“Good, good. Now bring the the diced gells over here, and pour them in here,” Prowl said, and motioned to the stew pot. 

“What is this anyway?” Sunstreaker asked. 

“Quicksilver soup,” Prow said, “My creator used to make it for me growing up. It is a recipe passed down in my clade.” 

“Quickmix makes a lot of recipes from his clade,” Sunstreaker said. “And so does his cousin.” 

Prowl looked thoughtful, “I shall have to ask if Quickmix would be available to come here once or twice a decacycle and give instruction to Prism in cooking.” 

Prism looked up from where he had been finishing dicing the rest of the gels. “Could I really, Papa?! I always wanted to learn to make proper dishes and treats!” 

“I will ask.” 

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I really, really want to learn how to. I want to be the best housemech,” Prism said. 

“You will be, if that is what you want to be,” Prowl said. “You are more than capable.” 

“Thank you, sire. I really appreciate it,” Prism said. He carefully scraped the rest of the gels into the soup base and watched Prowl work. 

“You are welcome, bitling.” 

Prism bounced as he watched Sunstreaker finish mixing the ingredients, “I am going to make the best treats and goodies, Sunny! And you can have many as you want!” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Thank you, Prism. You are very generous.” 

Prowl looked between the two of them and frowned slightly before looking thoughtful. 

“Oh! Papa! You should see how much Sunny got from the show. He’s rich. It’s so many credits.” 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, “It is much more than I imagined.” He showed Prowl the datapad. “I think I’m going to put most of it back. I’m scared to spend too much of it in case it is a fluke.” 

“I’m sure it is not,” Prowl said. “You are very talented.” 

“I guess,” Sunstreaker said. “Don’t really feel like it.” 

“You should,” Prowl said. “Truly.” 

Prism gave Sunstreaker a hug. “You really are! You are the best! Everyone at your show was talking about how wonderful all your paintings were! Oh! You should paint pictures of the buglets! I bet those would be really nice! They are so tiny and cute!” 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “They are cute. I don’t think they would hold still long enough for me to paint them though.”

“Oh, well...I never thought about that. I guess that is true. They do wiggle and squirm. Maybe you could paint me with one. I could hold it. That might be better,” Prism said, his wings fluttering in a teasing manner. 

Prowl didn’t miss the way the gold mech stared at them. “That wouldn't be a bad idea,” Prowl said. He took the mixing bowl from Sunstreaker, “I think that this is mixed well enough. It needs to go into the molds now.” 

“What is it?” 

“A mix for Mid-vorn cakes.”

Prism bounced, “Do you think I can learn to make those too, Sire? Can I?!” 

Prowl gave a small smile at the pleading optics his sparklings gave him. “I am sure we can arrange that if Quickmix is amenable to the agreement.” 

Sunstreaker gave a small smile, “I can let him know you are interested in him giving Prism lessons, if you like, Sir.” 

Prowl acquiesced with a solemn nod as he began to fill the molds for the cakes. 

He finished filling the trays and slipped them in the oven. “And now we wait.” 

“How is it going?” Bluestreak asked as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“It is going well, my spark. How are our guests?” 

“They are chatting about Sunstreaker’s work. I was going to bring them some energon,” Bluestreak said, and moved close enough to press a kiss against Prowl’s cheekplate. 

Prowl gave a small smile at the kiss from Bluestreak. “Indeed? They have reason to talk. See for yourself what Sunstreaker earned from his first show.” 

Prowl passed the datapad from the counter to Bluestreak. Bluestreak glanced at the datapad and then stared at it in surprise. “Oh my! So I see. Congratulations, Sunstreaker on such a stunning debut.” 

Sunstreaker looked to the side in embarrassment. “Thank you, Bluestreak.” 

“You are very welcome my dear. I bet your creator is very proud of your success.” 

“He is,” Sunstreaker said, growing more flustered. “Very much so.”

“Good to hear,” Bluestreak said, and then smiled as he took in the sight of the items Prowl had prepared. “This is far too much, sweetspark. You didn’t have to do all this for me.” 

Prowl looked at Bluestreak and gave a small smile. “I wished to celebrate our good news and allow you to make our announcement.” 

Prism looked at his creators curiously, “What good news? What announcement?” 

“We are going to be welcoming a new member into our household,” Prowl said. “We just got the confirmation from the medic yesterday.” 

Prism stared for a moment before letting out a little squeal, “Really? Really?!? Is it a mech or a femme? Will you let me hold it and help you take care of it? Oh my, oh goodness. This is such good news!” 

Bluestreak laughed, “It is the best news, I agree. We don't’ know what it is yet. It will be a few decacycles before we can find out. You can help take care. We would very much appreciate it.” 

Prism bounced excitedly. “I am going to be the best big brother ever!”

Bluestreak smiled, “I know you will be. You are also in charge of making sure that the sparklings and the insecticons don’t hurt each other. I know you would be upset if Button or one of the buglets got hurt or ended up hurting your new sibling.” 

Prism gasped, “That would be horrible!” 

“It would be,” Bluestreak agree, “So you must be vigilant.” 

“I will be,” Prism said. “I promise. I will watch them so closely.” 

“I know you will, bitty. You are such a good sparkling,” Bluestreak said.

Prism hugged his creator tightly, “I love you both so much, and I will love my siblings.” 

Sunstreaker chuckled at Prism’s reaction. A faint chirp made him look down to see tiny Bobbin peeking out from under the blanket on his lap. Sunstreaker gently scooped up Bobbin, petting him softly with a single finger while the buglet wiggled in buggy delight. 

Prism looked over at the tiny chirps and cheeps of joy from Bobbin and giggled at the sight of the buglet rolling over, tiny legs and miniature secondary arms waving in pleasure as Sunstreaker pet him. “Ahh, Sunny! He likes you! Sunny! I get to have a brother too! We will both have a brother!” 

Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and frowned. He didn’t want his own brother. The mech had hurt him, and it was hard not to blurt that out. “I’m glad you are happy, Prism. I hope you get along with him well.” 

“Sunstreaker? You don’t sound happy.” 

“I’m sorry. Sideswipe has made me bitter, Prism. I don’t mean to rob you of your joy,” Sunstreaker said. “I really do hope this works out for you.” 

“Oh, Sunny. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you!” 

Sunstreaker smiled and drew Prism into a hug. “You didn’t upset me. I am very happy for you and your family. I’ll have to update your Sire’s painting after they emerge though, or do one of the new sparkling after it emerges.” 

Bluestreak smiled, “A portrait of them would be lovely. Our painting is lovely as it is.” 

Sunstreaker smiled shyly. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“We do!” Prism said enthusiastically, and squeezed him a little bit harder.

The insecticons on Sunstreaker’s lap chittered angrily at being squished as well, and Prism giggled, backing away. “Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.” 

“I don’t mind,” Sunstreaker mumbled. 

Bob chittered angrily up at Prism before pointedly turning his back to Prism and beginning to slowly groom Bobbin as the buglet chirped and squeaked in protest. Prism chuckled, “Sorry, Bob. I’m sorry Bobbin. You are okay.” 

Sunstreaker chuckled as Bob ignored Prism. “He will get over it, Prism. They both seem to be fine. I would be glad to paint a portrait of your new sibling when they emerge.” 

“Thank you so much,” Prism said. “That is just so sweet of you.” 

“You are my best friend,” Sunstreaker said. “Making you happy makes me happy.” 

Bluestreak watched the exchange with a thoughtful look on his faceplates. “That is very sweet of you both.” 

“It’s the truth though,” Prism said. “I don’t want to imagine ever being away from Sunny. Not every.” 

“Prism...” Bluestreak frowned. 

“But it’s true!” Prism said. “Sunny is like family.” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “I think of you just like family too, Prism. Why don’t we ask my Creator if Quickmix can give you lessons? He can comm Quickmix and find out.” 

Prism bounced excitedly. “Can we? We will be back Sire! Ree! SIre said I might get to learn how to cook and make goodies! Isn’t that wonderful?!” 

Bluestreak smiled at Prism’s enthusiasm. “It sounds wonderful indeed. You will need to thank Quickmix if he is able to teach you.” 

“Thank you! Com’on, Sunny,” Prism said, and was still hopping up and down as they went to go find Knock Out.

oOoOoOo

Bluestreak watched the younglings go out of the room, and ex-vented sharply. “I think we might have a problem.” 

“Perhaps. I think that Prism could do worse, honestly. Sunstreaker had a level helm on his shoulders. He obviously cares for our sparkling,” Prowl said. 

“He’s too young!” 

“He will always be too young in your optics,” Prowl said. “He is not much younger than you were when we bonded.” 

“He isn’t me though! I had to grow up during the war! Prism is still so innocent in many ways!” Bluestreak paced as he spoke, his sensor panels flaring as he ranted. 

Prowl reached out and drew Bluestreak to him, wrapping his arms around Bluestreak’s shoulders. “While it is true Prism is innocent, so is Sunstreaker in many ways. I do not think he is in any more of a rush than you are. For now, we are just going to observe and let them develop naturally. I will speak with Knock Out.” 

Bluestreak clung to him, shaking. “I’m just scared for him. I want him to have a youngling hood. I dont’ want him to be rushed like I was. I want him to be safe and happy.” 

“Shhh...I know, love. We will keep him safe, but we can’t stop him from growing up. It is an impossibility.” 

“I know,” Bluestreak whispered, “but I don’t have to like it.” 

“I know, and neither do I.” 

“You’ll speak to Knock Out?” Bluestreak asked. 

“I will, love. I promise,” Prowl said solemnly. 

“Should I speak to Prism or Sunstreaker? They-” 

Prowl guided Bluestreak to a chair. “You should relax. Your frame is stressed enough from carrying our new sparkling. Rest. Try not to stress yourself out.”

Bluestreak sighed, “You’re right. There is just so much to do before the sparkling emerges! We need to-”   
“We will be ready.” Prowl pressed a small kiss to Bluestreak’s chevron.

“We will, you are right.” He fit himself against Prowl, hiding has face against the other’s armor. “I just worry. I’m afraid that they will be frail like Prism. I love him so much. But we almost lost him. I don’t want to go through the again.” 

“Don’t worry. They will be strong. You have medical care and access to minerals this time. It is going to work out, my love.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so scared,” Bluestreak whispered. “Terrified.”

Prowl pet his plating gently, “So am I.” 

“What if something goes wrong? What if I lose this one-” 

“You won’t. Nothing will go wrong. If I have to hire someone to help you so you can rest more, then I will. We aren’t going to lose this sparkling just like we didn’t lose Prism.” 

“How can you be so sure? What if-” 

“I am sure because there is no sign of anything being wrong. The medics would tell us if something was wrong. Do you feel something wrong with your frame?” 

“I-I don’t think so.” 

“Perhaps we should visit the medic just to be sure. You seem very anxious. More so than I would expect from our experience last time,” Prowl said. “You have been running hot.” He frowned and looked Bluestreak up and down. “Are you feeling unwell?” 

“No---I’m---I’m fine. I think,” Bluestreak stammered.

Prowl made a humming sound, “Perhaps. Let us be sure.” 

“If you think that would be a good idea,” Bluestreak whispered.

“I think it would be wise. We can have the medic come here and examine you. For now, you need to drink some coolant to help your frame dissipate the heat.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “You are right as always.” 

Prowl stood up and fetched a cube of sweet coolant to Bluestreak. “Try to drink as much as you can.” 

Bluestreak took the cube gratefully. “Thank you, Sweetspark. I will.” 

“Perhaps you should go rest, and I will go ahead and call the medic. The announcement can wait,” Prowl said. 

“Prowl---I’m fine---truly.” 

“No. I won’t hear of it. Finish your coolant,” Prowl said firmly. 

Bluestreak drank it slowly and when he was finished Prowl helped him get to the berthroom, and tucked him under a cooling mesh. “Just rest, my dearest.” 

“But----But our guests!” Bluestreak whimpered. 

“Do not worry your processor over it. I will take care of them. Rest, my love,” Prowl said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s helm. “Relax and rest. I don’t want you to over tax yourself.” 

Bluestreak let his optics close, “Love you.” 

“And I love you too. Dearly.” He stood up and left the room, already on the comm to the medic.

oOoOoOo

Prism watched the remaining four buglets playing in their pen. He couldn’t help feeling sad when every now and then, Button would chirp and try to find the missing two buglets but he knew that Sunny and Mirage would give them good homes.

Button kept trying to brood his remaining buglets but they were roaming the pen curiously exploring everywhere. 

Button chittered anxiously, following them around, and trying to round them up, but they were not having it. They would just chirp right back at their creator, and slip from his grasp. They were becoming so independent, and it seemed to make Button so very sad. 

Soon the others would be gone as well. It made lubricant pool in Prism’s optics. He wish he could have kept them all. They would have been so happy together.

The sound of the door chime made him start and then rush to the door. To his surprise, Quickmix was outside with another mech Prism didn’t know.

“Hello, Prism. This is my cousin Fondant. Are your creator’s home?” 

Prism nodded and let the door open wider, gesturing for the two to come in. “Please come in. I’ll go get Sire and Ree.”

Prism left them in the foyer and ran off, knocking on his creators berthroom door and bursting in after waiting a moment. “Reeeee, Sire, there is someone here to see you. Quickmix and his cousin!” 

Bluestreak set aside the datapad he had been reading and got up, “I’ll go talk to them then. Quickmix had commed and said he was coming to talk to us about the lessons. I had not expected him so early.” 

Prism followed his Carrier out to where their guests were seated. Bluestreak sat down as well, “Ah, Quickmix. This must be your cousin Fondant that you had mentioned?” 

Quickmix nodded, “Yes, this is Fondant. He is my cousin and runs a small cafe. I know you had asked about lessons for your sparkling and Fondant would like to apply for the job. He makes amazing fuel for his cafe and could teach Prism more than I could about cooking and making treats.” 

“That would be acceptable. What would you like as payment. I have done some research and a thousand credits per five lessons seems to be the going rate.” 

“Actually...I would like to adopt one of the insecticons. That would be more than payment enough,” Fondant said. “I found Bob to be very charming.” 

“Oh, you have met Bob?” Prism asked.

“Indeed I have,” Fondant said. 

“That would be acceptable. If that is what you wish,” Bluestreak said, “Although I would be more than happy to give you further compensation.” 

Fondant inclined his helm. “We can discuss that later. For now would you agree to, say 20 lessons in exchange for a buglet? Then after those we can discuss whether you wish for the lessons to continue or if another instructor is needed.” 

Bluestreak looked thoughtful. “I believe that is acceptable. My bonded will need to agree as well but I think that your terms are more than fair.”

Fondant’s lips curled up into an amused smile, “Wonderful. I’m happy to hear that.” 

“Let me go get Prowl and we can come to an agreement, hopefully,” Bluestreak said and rose to his peds. He left the room, but came back soon with Prowl in tow. 

“Bluestreak tells me you would like to give Prism lessons in cooking, and he informed me of the payment you wish.” 

“Yes,” Fondant said, “Would you like to see references?” He produced a datapad and handed it over to Prowl, who looked it over carefully.

“You have excellent references. As it has been explained to me, you will provide twenty lessons to Prism in exchange for one of the insecticon sparklings we have. After the initial twenty lessons we will need to renegotiate your fees and whether to continue our sparkling’s lessons with you.” 

Fondant nodded, “That is correct.” 

Prowl nodded, “Excellent. I think that is a very agreeable. Would you mind if I drew up a formal contract?” 

“No, I would prefer it, actually,” Fondant said. 

“Wonderful,” Prowl said. “I can have it drawn up and brought to your business next sol, along with your new pet.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Fondant smiled. “Very reasonable. I was hoping this would go smoothly.” 

Prism nearly squealed in his excitement, “You are really going to teach me?” 

Fondant chuckled, “I am.” 

Prism bounced, actually squealing now. “I can’t wait! I want to learn how to make everything!” 

“Everything? That is a bit of a tall order. Why don’t we start with something simpler? We can make crispy treats for the first lesson and go from there.” 

Prism bounced excitedly, “That sounds wonderful! I bet they are going to be the best treats ever!” 

“I’m sure they will be lovely,” Fondant said. “We will just start with the basics and build up your knowledge. It is the best way to do this.” 

“I will do my best,” Prism declared. “Oh! Would you like to see the buglets? You can pick out the one you want then.” 

“If your creators do not mind.”

“That will be fine,” Prowl said.

Fondant and Quickmix followed Prism as he lead them to the pen in the other room. Fondant cooed when he saw the remaining four buglets and their carrier. As soon as Button saw the strange mechs, he gave a shrill scream and the buglets scurried under their carrier. 

Prism frowned, “It’s okay, Button. They aren’t going to hurt your sparklings.” 

Button shifted further down, brooding the buglet under him as they chirped frightenedly. Fondant frowned, “Maybe we should come back later?” 

“No, it’s fine, Prism said and climbed over the barrier and picked Button up. The Insecticon squealed and thrashed. “He’s not going to take it any better later. He doesn’t want them to go, and that is understandable, but they still need loving homes.” He put Button in his crate and frowned, his spark contracting at the pitiful sounds the Insecticon made. 

Fondant frowned, “How horrible.” 

“I know,” Prism said and picked up one of the buglets. He handed it over to Fondant. “But it can’t be helped.” 

“Oh...they are adorable. What about the little round one?” Fondant asked. 

“You can pick him up if you want.” Prism said as he pushed a treat into the crate which Button ignored. Button continued to paw at the door to the crate whimpering and chittering desperately. 

Fondant carefully picked up the very chubby buglet, “Well aren’t you just a roly-poly buglet? Aren’t you just the cutest thing ever!”

The buglet wiggled and chirped. He snuggled against Fondant’s chestplates as he was pulled close and chirped more insistently.

“He wants a treat,” Prism said. “He always wants a treat.”

“Can I give him one then?” Fondant asked. 

“Ah, sure,” Prism said and handed Fondant one of the treats. The buglet nearly inhaled it, and immediately began to beg for another.

“He is a glutton,” Prism said and shook his helm.

Quickmix chuckled, “Sounds like he would be perfect for you then, Fondant. You always have bits of goodies and energon lying about.” 

Fondant chuckled as he pet the still chirping for goodies. “I think you might be right.” 

The sound of an intake clearing had Prism turning to see Hound standing near the door with Bluestreak. “Hound! Did you come to pick your buglet too? Button is in his crate so you can see the ones that are left.” 

Hound smiled kindly, “I don’t imagine he is taking the separation we.” 

“Not at all,” Prism said, door wings drooping.

“It will get better, just give him time,” Hound said. He leaned over the partition, and smiled. “They look good. Very healthy.” 

“Do you know which one you want?” Prism asked. 

“Mmmm...I don’t know. Let me get a look at them,” he said and picked up one, and looked it over. “They are all very cute.” 

The buglet froze at being picked up before looking up at Hound curiously, chirping a little at the new mech. 

“Hello there little one. Aren’t you a friendly one.” 

The other two buglets left in the pen began to chirp and looked confused at being alone. Prism moved to the pen and gave the two treats to calm them down. Fondant put the one he had been holding back into the pen with its siblings.

“I would like that one, if he isn’t spoken for.” 

“He’s yours if you want him,” Prism said. “I think he’s a good choice for you. Very sweet.” 

“He seems like a real sweetspark,” Hound said, and smiled.

“He is very cute,” Fondant said. “I don't believe we’ve met. I’m Fondant, by the way.” 

“Hound,” the green mech said. He gave the smaller mech a smile. “I’ve been to your cafe. It’s very nice.” 

Fondant gave a bright smile, “I am glad you think so. Are you selecting a buglet too?” 

Hound nodded, “Yes. I need to find an outgoing one who won’t get scared by some of the mechanimals that come through my office.” 

“Your office? What is it you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Hound gave a smile in return, “I am a veterinarian. I have been taking care of Button and Bob since they were buglets and now I have been caring for these buglets too.”

“Oh! That is very interesting. Do you see a lot of other Insecticons as well?” Fondant asked curiously. 

“A few. Honestly I deal with more cyberhounds, and mechafelines than anything else. But sometimes I do deal with the odd lillith or other areial. It is a bit of a mixed back,” Hound said.

“That is very interesting. Very interesting.” 

Hound gave him a ready smile, “Perhaps you could stop by my practice sometime.”

Fondant chuckled, “I just may have to when I get my buglet settled. It will be nice to have someone who is so well acquainted with issues that he might have.” 

“I would be glad to. If you have any issues, you are more than welcome to comm me.” Hound passed a small card with his comm freq on it to Fondant. 

Fondant accepted the card and tucked it away in his subspace, “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome.” 

“Do you have the ones you want?” Prism asked. He looked relieved when they both nodded. “Oh good. Let me get Button back in with the other buglets then. I think I might ask Papa if you can just take yours home today, Fondant. Would you mind? I don’t want to stress Button out any more than necessary.” 

“I wouldn't mind,” Fondant said.

“Good,” Prism said, and let Button out of the crate. The little insecticon keened, and hurried over to the remaining two buglets. he hissed and chittered at the two big mechs. His armour ruffling in a threatening display. Considering how small he was it was not threatening at all.

Button drew his remaining two buglets under him as he hissed angrily at the large mechs. The two buglets they were holding chirped down at their creator curiously. Prism felt guilty for how upset that Button was. 

“Fondant? I am going to ask my creator to confirm but I think it would be best if you both took your buglets home this sol. Button is so upset. I don't want to distress him anymore.”

Fondant nodded, seemingly alarmed by the adult insecticon’s display. “Thank you.” 

“Just give me a moment, and I will go talk to him,” he scuttled off to find Prowl in the kitchen, and came back soon enough. “Yes, he said that is fine, and also, if you would like to stay for supper that is ready as well.” 

“I would be honored,” Hound said, and smiled. 

“As would I,” Fondant said, and cuddled his buglet closely.

The two mechs followed Prism into the dining room as they began to discuss their new companions.

oOoOoOo

Knock Out shifted nervously. He wasn’t sure why Prowl and Bluestreak had decided they needed to speak to him. He could only hope that it wasn’t anything that would hurt his sparkling.

He had no idea what he would tell Sunstreaker if Prowl or Bluestreak had decided to not let the two see each other or if Prowl was reassigned and the family had to move. Sunstreaker was so devoted to Prism it honestly worried Knock Out. 

“I’m glad you agreed to meet with us,” Prowl said, and motioned for Knock Out to sit across from him at the table. “We were hoping you would come.” 

“Ah, I see. What is this about?” Knock Out said cautiously.

“Well,” Blustreak said, and wrung his hands together. “We were thinking. Our sparklings are very good friends and---and Prowl and I think it might go beyond that. If Sunstreaker is not adverse to it we were hoping he would agree to a bonding contract.” 

Knock Out stared at them, thinking he had surely heard wrong. “Pardon me?” 

“He seems to care for Prism very much. We realize he cannot stay with us forever, and we want him with someone who would care for him.” 

Knock Out stared at the two mechs and gave a small laugh, “I thought you were going to say that you wanted me to keep Sunstreaker away from your sparkling.” 

Prowl frowned, “What?”   
Bluestreak gave a curious tilt of his head, “You noticed yourself then that they seem to be...closer than just friends?” 

Knock Out nodded, “I can tell. Sunstreaker cares for Prism very much already but is scared of driving him away by moving too quickly.” 

“We have noticed the same about Prism,” Bluestreak said. “He is very much attached. Normally strangers scare him, but it has never been that way with Sunstreaker.” 

“I would not be adverse to this, but I would like to speak with Sunstreaker first.” 

“That is understandable,” Prowl said. “If he is agreeable I would like to draw up a contract for them.” 

“I will talk to him first,” Knock Out said.

Prowl looked at him curiously, “You foresee an issue?” 

Knock Out laughed, “I foresee him thinking you are trying to trick him. Some kind of odd test or something.” 

Bluestreak giggled, “Understandable, Prowl can be very intimidating.” 

“Yes, and despite my best efforts my sparkling has trust issues. He has not taken his brother’s desertion very well,” Knock Out said. “Prism has truly been a gift from Primus. Their friendship has given him something to stabilize him.” 

“I don’t think anyone would have taken that well,” Bluestreak said. 

“No, not at all,” Knock Out agreed. 

“Do you see that as being an issue for them?” Prowl looked thoughtful as he considered the new information.

Knock Out shook his helm, “No, I don’t. I just see no need to rush and allow them to grow together naturally.” 

“Well, that would be a wise decision as well,” Prowl said. “They have time.” 

“They are both so young,” Bluestreak said.

Knock Out nodded. “I will still speak to him. I don’t want to agree with anything without consulting him first.” 

Prowl nodded, “I suppose that is really all we can ask for.” 

Knock Out nodded, “I do think they will make each other happy. They suit each other well.” 

“They will,” Bluestreak said, “I know they will. We just wanted reassurances. I’m sure you can understand.” 

“Of course I can,” Knock Out said, and nodded. “Perhaps more than most.” 

“We worry,” Bluestreak said and looked away.

Knock Out nodded, “I understand. I worry every sol. You...you do realize that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are split spark twins and not just fraternal?” 

Prowl sat up straighter and exchanged a look with Bluestreak. “Would Prism have to bond to both or-?” 

“No, no! That is not true at all. Some chose to but mostly it is an invention of the entertainment industry. The main issue is actually rather...darker.” 

Bluestreak frowned, looking worried. “Darker? What do you mean?” 

Knock Out sighed, leaning forward and covering his optics. “While the bonding rumor is untrue, it is unfortunately true that one split-spark twin will not outlive the other.”

“There is no way to---to stop that?” Bluestreak asked.

“Not that I have ever heard of,” Knock Out said. “Sunstreak has begged me to fix him. To break their bond, but I do not know how, and I do not even know if it is possible. He doesn’t want to be bonded with his brother. He---He feels abandoned.” 

“Oh, that poor spark,” Bluestreak said, wringing his hands together. “Have you taken him to any specialists?” 

“No. I have not. Well...not for that,” Knock Out said. 

Prowl nodded, “Perhaps you could inquire with any of your colleagues to see if any of them have any insight?” 

Knock Out nodded, “I will do so. I do have a few questions of my own. Will you require anything specific of Sunstreaker if they do proceed further?” 

Prowl looked curious, “In regards to what? I am not sure what you are refering too?” 

“What would Sunstreaker’s roll be. Prism has told us you are very traditional. Would you require that Sunstreaker carry?” 

“Oh,” Prowl said, “No. Prism does not have the temperament to be a sire. He has the temperament of a housemech and a carrier. If we were in Praxus, then yes I would say that he would be the head of the household since his rank would be higher, but we are not, and from what I have seen in their dynamic it is Sunstreaker that is the natural leader. I would not, however require something so specific in the contract, but that Prism be cared for, and perhaps that he would be allowed to work outside the home with Sunstreaker’s permission. And that he carry at least one sparkling to further my line.” 

Knock Out nodded, and looked relieved, “That sounds reasonable as well. Very reasonable.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “Prism has always been rather...delicate. That is why he was raised as befits a housemech instead of as our heir. We..we nearly lost him while I carried him. He was in the hospital for many decacycles before we were allowed to bring him back home.” 

Knock Out frowned, “I will make sure that he is properly evaluated when he carries, if they get that far.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I’m sorry, I hope they do. They are just---I’ve never seen him so happy.” 

Knock Out nodded, a frown still marring his face, “They are. I’m just concerned that they are both unwell. It does concern me. I won’t lie.”

“We have the same concerns,” Prowl said slowly. “But in the end...I just want him to be happy as well. They both deserve happiness.” 

“That is surprisingly idealistic of you,” Knock Out said.

Prowl looked at Bluestreak with a small smile. “I want my creation to be happy just as Bluestreak does. Just as you do for Sunstreaker and his twin. They have already drawn so close and are drawing closer all the time from what we have seen.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “Sunstreaker is always so sweet and kind to Prism. He never belittles or insults him. He always behaves as befits a proper gentlemech. You should be proud of him.” 

“I am. He---he has grown into a very good mech. Far better than I ever was. It’s surprising. I am not a good mech. I never have been, but Sunstreaker turned out well,” Knock Out said with a faint smile on his face. “Very well. I don’t want him to have to live the life I had to.” 

“All creators want their sparklings lives to be better,” Prowl said. “It’s only natural. We want them to have what we never had.”

“There is that,” Knock Out agreed. 

Bluestreak tapped his servos together nervously. “But you agree with our suggestion?” 

Knock Out nodded, “I was going to bring it up with you two in a little while. I noticed how close they were growing and how much Sunstreaker regards Prism. He is very devoted to him but this is his first relationship and he is worried about messing it up.” 

“An understandable fear,” Prowl said. 

“I will talk to him though, and I will let you know how that goes. I would ask you do the same with Prism.” 

“We will,” Prowl said. “And if things go well...well we can take things slowly and see how they roll out.” 

Knock Out nodded, looking relieved, “Thank you.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker’s spark twisted under his chestplates. He knew that their creators were meeting together and it left him worrying. What if he was not allowed to see Prism anymore? He could not imagine going back to the way things were. It would be terribly lonely. 

Prism was unusually quiet, Sunstreaker’s mood rubbing off on him. “What do you think they are talking about?” 

“I dont’ know. I have no idea,” Sunstreaker said. “Will you miss me if they won’t let us see each other any longer?” 

Prism gasped, staring at Sunstreaker in shock. “Of course I would! How could you even ask that! I would miss you so much!” 

A loud chirp and several cheeps marked the return of Bob, Button and the three buglets. Bobbin enjoying playing with his siblings again after being checked over very thoroughly by Button. Sunstreaker gave a small smile at the sight of them before turning back to Prism. “I would miss you too.” 

Prism leaned forward and hugged Sunstreaker as best as he could with the hover chair in the way. “You are my best friend! Who would I share my treats with when I learn to make them?” 

Sunstreaker held on to him tightly, “I was so lonely before. i don't’ want to go back to that. I...care about you,” he said, stumbling for the words. He didn't’ think Prism would understand. he friend was so innocent.

“I care about you too,” Prism said. “You are like family. If they tell them that we can’t see each other, well I will not listen. I can be friends with who I want to be friends with.” 

“They could stop you,” Sunstreaker whispered.

“They won’t,” Prism declared.

Sunstreaker looked at his friend tenderly. “I’m glad. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Prism smiled at Sunstreaker, “And you are the best thing that happened to me.” 

Prism blushed and looked around, making sure no one was near them to see what he was about to do. After making sure the coast was clear, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s cheek. 

Sunstreaker’s optics widened, And his hand went to his cheek once Prism had pulled away. “P-prism?” 

Prism’s doorwings fluttered, “You didn’t like it?” He ducked his helm, and wrung his hands together. 

“No, no...I just---I just wasn’t e-expecting that. I liked it. Could you please come here? Please?”

Prism moved closer and leaned in, and let out a squeak of surprise when Sunstreaker pulled him closer, and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “I liked it very much,” Sunstreaker finally said. “Very, very much.” 

Prism stared at Sunstreaker in shocked surprise, his faceplates still right next to Sunstreaker’s. Sunstreaker started to fear he had gone too fast when Prism leaned forward to return the soft press of their lips together. 

When they pulled apart again, Prism was blushing hard as was Sunstreaker. “I..I liked that very, very much too Sunstreaker.” 

“Oh,” Sunstreaker said. “I---you like me like---like that too?” 

Prism quivered. “Well yes. I do. I really do!” he said with more conviction. “Very much. I have for a while. I just wasn’t sure you felt the same, and I didn’t ruin what we had. I like being your friend.” 

Sunsteaker’s lips curled up into a smile. “I like that too. So much.” 

Prism blushed and looked away, “I’m sorry. I was too bold wasn’t I?” 

Sunstreaker smiled and reached out, taking Prism’s hands in his. “Not at all. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I..I like you a lot.” 

Prism looked up shyly before backing away at the sound of the door to the garden opening. He swallowed nervously at the sight of his creators and Knock Out walking towards him and Sunstreaker.

Prism clenched his hands together, looking worried at being caught. “Sire, is something wrong?” 

“No, nothing is wrong, Sprocket. I think we should all have a talk though,” Prowl said.

“You can’t make me stop seeing Sunstreaker. I won’t let you. I won’t let you!” Prism shouted and took a step closer to Sunstreaker. He grabbed the other mechs hand and held on tightly.

“Why would you think that, love?” Bluestreak asked. “We wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“We were discussing the opposite, actually,” Knock Out said. “I would have prefered to wait but...” He raised a brow. “Perhaps not.” 

Sunstreaker looked from his carrier to Prism’s creators. “Perhaps not what? Discussing what?” 

Knock Out looked from Sunstreaker to Prism. “We were discussing your future as well as Prism’s. I have noticed, as have Prowl and Bluestreak, that you and Prism have been growing closer. I don't think we are wrong that you are very close and might be growing even closer. Prowl and Bluestreak have approached me to discuss the possibility of drafting an engagement contract for the two of you.” 

“W-what?” Sunstreaker said. “Is this a trick? A test? Why would you d-do this,” Sunstreaker exclaimed, and looked hurt.

“No. It is not a test,” Prowl said. “We are completely serious.” 

“Really?” Prism whispered. “You would allow me? I could be with Sunny forever?” His doorwings quivered at the thought. “We could do that? You would let me?”

Sunstreaker took Prism’s hands in his. Then looked at his creator and Prism’s creators, “If you are serious, then yes. As long as Prism would like to, then I would be honored. But I want Prism to be able to change his mind with no repercussions if he breaks the contract. Prism should be free to change his mind if he doesn’t want me anymore.” 

Prism gasped, hugging Sunstreaker again. “I will always want you! Not going to break a contract! Going to stay with you forever!”

A smiled tugged at Prowl’s lips. “Good. We will get a contract drawn up then. I shall have it to you in a decacycle so you and Sunstreaker can go over it, Knock Out.” 

The red mech nodded, “Fine. I want my lawyer to look it over before we sign anything.” 

“I would expect as much,” Prowl said. “I think this will benefit all parties.” 

Prism still held onto Sunstreaker tightly, “We won’t be chaperoned all the time, will we?” 

Prowl looked at Prism sternly. “While you will be allowed more liberty, you will still behave yourselves appropriately. If you continue as you have been, then you may have unchaperoned times here in the gardens and in our homes.” 

Sunstreaker smiled at Prism, “We will behave ourselves. I would never do anything to risk being able to see Prism.” 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Prowl said. “But you must be aware of the consequences all the same. 

“If we are betrothed...how long would the betrothal be? A really long time? I---I don’t want to wait too long,” Prism said.

“Three vorns,” Prowl said. “You will both have reached your majority by then. It is on the short side for a traditional Praxian betrothal, but exceptions can be made all things considered.” 

Prism wilted, “That is such a long time.” 

“No it isn’t,” Sunstreaker said. “It will give me more time to put back credits for us anyways.” 

“Oh...I guess so,” Prism whispered. “So long.” 

Sunstreaker gave a small smile, “It will fly by. You can work on making things for our home and I will paint and earn enough from my shows to get us our own home. Maybe an apartment here? So we would both be close to our creators but with a space of our own?” 

Prism smiled back, “I would like that.” 

“So would I,” Sunstreaker said.

Knock Out frowned at the turn of the conversation, “Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up. You only get to experience it once.” 

“Creator. Please,” Sunstreaker said. “I’m already grown.” 

“Far from it,” Knock Out said. 

“Sideswipe is grown up enough to leave,” Sunstreaker pointed out.

Knock Out frowned, “Sideswipe shouldn’t be on his own either! I have been trying to get the Enforcers or the Council to bring him back but no one is listening or thinks it is high enough of a priority to bring one mech back.” 

Sunstreaker sighed, knowing his creator was telling the truth. “It won’t be soon, Creator. Three vorns is plenty of time.” 

“It is such a short period of time,” Knock Out said. “Barely an ex-vent. I can’t imagine you waiting longer than that, though.” 

“It will work out,” Bluestreak said. “We will even help you set up house when the time comes. It will be wonderful.” 

“Indeed, it will be,” Prowl said.

Bluestreak turned to Knock Out, “We can ask if there are any apartments that will be available to rent around that time. Any here in the building, preferably.” 

Knock Out nodded. “That way we know they can keep their bugs with them. Some apartments won’t allow pets, especially not miniature insecticons.” 

“I’m sure I can have it arranged,” Prowl said. “I know there are some empty flats in the building. I can talk to the housing head and I would be willing to purchase one for you as your bonding gift.” 

“That is very generous,” Knock Out said. “Beyond generous.” 

“I want them to have a good start together, and every possible tool to thrive,” Prowl said. 

“I’m not arguing against it,” Knock Out said. “It is just...very generous.” 

 

Sunstreaker looked nervous, “That is far too much for you to do. I can buy our home for Prism and I.” 

Prowl looked at Sunstreaker and gave a nod, “I realize what you say is true. I wish to do this however. You should save your credits to support yourself and Prism.” 

Knock Out nodded, “I will help furnish your home once Prowl has selected and purchased it. If he can buy you a house, then I can help make it a home.” 

“Oh...Carrier,” That is so generous,” Sunstreaker whispered. “Prism and I are lucky. So lucky.” 

“We are,” Prism agreed, and took Sunstreaker’s hand in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you so much. F-for letting us---” His lower lip quivered. A drop of liquid rolled down Prism’s cheekplate. “I just---” He sniffled loudly, and leaned against Sunstreaker, who pet his plating gently. 

“Don’t cry, Prism. It’s a happy thing,” Sunstreaker said.

“It is. I’m so happy. I just...I just can’t believe it.” 

Prowl exchanged a look with Bluestreak, “We want you to be happy sparkling.”

Prism looked up at his creators, smiling despite a few tears running down his face. “I am, Sire! I am so happy!”

Bluestreak smiled, wrapping an arm around Prowl, “That is all we ask, sparkling.”

oOoOoOo

Sunstreaker looked around, the room was filled with so many people. Sure he knew most of them but there were still so many that he didn’t know.

“It’s overwhelming,” Prism whispered. “All the mechs. It’s almost as busy as your gallery opening.” 

“Are you okay?” Sunstreaker asked, and looked up to Prism’s face. The mech never handled crowds well. 

“I will be fine. This is important. So very important.” His lips curled up and he reached for Sunstreaker’s hand. 

Sunstreaker could not help but smile back. “Yes, it is very important.” He brought the hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to Prism’s hand. “I love you.” 

Prism blushed softly. “I love you too.” He held his hand close to his chest when Sunstreaker released it. 

Sunstreaker reached out and wrapped an arm around Prism’s waist drawing him closer. “I can hardly believe we are going to do this. That we get to be together forever. I was so worried your creators would make us stop being friends.” 

“So was I. Sire is so strict. But you impressed him. You are always respectful, and polite. And you love me. He can tell you love me. They all want us to be happy,” Prism whispered.

“I know. I know. I just love you so much,” Sunstreaker said and his his face against Prism’s plating. “I just...I can’t believe we are here.” 

“Neither can I. I am so happy! This is the best sol ever!” 

Sunstreaker smiled, taking a few image captures for later. He wanted to paint Prism looking so radiantly happy. His soon to be betrothed was luminous this sol, his plating polished to a high shine and his colors shimmers like a trapped rainbow beneath a cloudy sky. 

“The best sol indeed, until the sol we bond at least.”

“Yes, it is,” Sunstreaker agreed readily. “I hope that day will come soon. I can’t wait to start our life together.” 

“I want sparklings,” Prism said. “We’ve never really talked about it. Do you?” 

“If they are yours, yes. A household full.” 

Prism beamed. “Oh, Sunny.” He watched the guests filter in and tried not to fret. “I think our papas want us. They are waving us over.” 

Sunstreaker looked at their creators and nodded, “It seems that way. Come on, we’ll go over together. Don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” 

Prism took one of Sunstreaker’s servos in his and together they went to where their creators stood. “You wanted to see us, Creators?” 

Prowl looked them over before nodding, “We did. It is almost time for you to sign the betrothal document and officially become engaged.” 

Prism gripped Sunstreaker’s hand tightly. “We are ready, Sire. You have all of the datapads ready?” 

Prowl smiled kindly. “I do. You just need to sign, and the witnesses will sign, and then the celebration feast will begin.” He laid the datapads on the table, and the each signed their glyphs. Mirage and Jazz signed after them, and then a large mech named Ultra magnus looked them over before signing them as well as their notary. 

“That is it?” Prism whispered. 

“That is it,” Bluestreak agreed, and pressed a kiss against Prism’s forehelm. “Congratulations.” 

Ultra Magnus stepped forward and placed a servo on Sunstreaker and Prism’s shoulders. “Behold! Fellow Cybertronians, let it be know that in the wisdom of their creators these two mechs are hereby affianced to one another. May their future be blessed.” 

The crowd of mechs who had been invited echoed back, “May their future be blessed.” 

“May they be true to one another and remain pure.” 

Sunstreaker felt his faceplates melting off in embarrassment while he could tell Prism felt the same as the crowd repeated it again.

“May their bonding be fruitful and happy.” 

Prism gave a shy glance and Sunstreaker felt his spark sing at the idea of Prism and he having a sparkling together. 

“Thank you, everyone,” Sunstreaker said. “We both appreciate all of the well wishes, and now...I believe the feast should start.” 

Everyone filed in towards the table that had been set up, and found the place marked with their name. Prism and Sunstreaker were settled in the middle of the table, their creators on each side of them. 

The caterers soon brought in the first course. It was a gelled energon with chunks of crystal suspended inside. 

Prism gasped at the sight of it, and Sunstreaker heard his Carrier invent hard.

“Are you alright?” 

“I am fine, Sunny. I...I haven’t had gelled energon since the sol I bonded your Sire. I don’t know where he found it, but he brought a small amount so we could celebrate our bonding properly.” 

“Oh,” Sunstreaker said, and peered at it curiously. “I’ve never seen anything quite like this. it’s not like the energon gels that Quickmix makes.” 

“Definately not,” Knock Out laughed. “This is not a treat it is a delicacy. It takes vorns to properly learn the recipe and get it correct.” 

Sunstreaker took a spoonful, and moaned at the taste. “Amazing.” 

“Oh...it is. It definitely is,” Prism agreed on his other side. “This is wonderful.” 

Knock Out looked at Prowl past the two younglings, “You certainly spared no expense for the engagement party, Prowl.” 

Prowl inclined his helm, “This is the engagement party for our only sparkling. It shows how valued and loved our sparkling is as well as confirming the new couples’ high status.” 

Knock Out nodded, “True, very true. My thanks. Where did you even find this much gelled energon?” 

Bluestreak giggled, “I know someone who deals in it. He gave me a good deal on it since it was for Prism’s engagement sol.” 

“That was very kind of them,” Prism said. “It is very delicious.” 

Bluestreak smiled kindly, “Wait till you try the crystal cakes. They are divine.” 

“Thank you for this,” Sunstreaker said. “This is just amazing.” 

“You are welcome,” Prowl said and smiled. “We are so glad that we were able to come to an understanding. I think you will be very good to Prism.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Prism and smiled, “I will always try to make him happy. He is my best friend and I never want to hurt him.”

Prism blushed and then shyly looked up at Sunstreaker. “I will try to make you happy too! I love you.”


End file.
